Agents of Death
by Callicanios
Summary: The second installment of Guilty Until Proven Innocent. This is the direct sequel. L and Light have teamed up against the forces of the Shinigami realm, along side with Near, Mello and Matt, the mysterious C and the returning B. Can they find and destroy all the Death Notes before they become overwhelmed? LXLIGHT. MelloXMatt. NearxSayu. CxB
1. Jealousy

Near paced in the main foyer of the Whammy house, "They're late. Where are they? I bet it's that Light's fault. L was never late before him."

Mello shrugged and took a bite of his chocolate bar smiling suggestively at Matt. "I don't know… I like him. He's real. That and L never lived further than down the hall from you before Light. Near, leave the man alone, he's happy. I've never really seen L smile before him, he's kind of cute." Matt elbowed Mello hard. "Oof! Hey! I can't help it, the mans like my big brother, that's gross, Matt!"

Just then the door busted opened and L came bursting in, "Move, move, move! Mello! Hide me!" L ducked behind Matt and Mellow.

Light came in covered in snow. "Luis L Lawliet!"

Mello and Matt made groans of L being in trouble, "Oh hell no, L, I love you but not that much, Light could pick me up and throw me to the end of the driveway. I'm out." Both Mello and Matt stepped out of Light's way at the same time.

Matt shook his head and tisked at L. "Good luck, man."

L shrunk down and covered his head, "Oh, hey, love… So, about that snowball."

Near scoffed, "Seriously? That's what this is about? A snowball?"

L bounced his index fingers off each other and muttered, "Well sure, but I didn't hit Light with the snowball… I may have thrown it at the roof and had a small avalanche land on him… Then I might have cackled."

Near gave L a disgusted look, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

L opened his mouth to retort as Light interrupted, "Is there something wrong with finding amusement in life, Nate?"

Near cringed at Light using his true name. "No, there's something wrong with being twenty minutes late while there are at least three Death Notes running around the world. You don't see a problem with it? Although, I wouldn't expect L's first prime suspect to understand."

Light tightened his fist then released, "Are you jealous? What, can't have L's undivided attention anymore?" Light grabbed L by the waist and pulled him into a hug and kissed the back of L's neck causing L to blush.

"Light, stop it." L said playfully while batting in Light's direction. Light bit the tip of L's ear causing him to pull himself away and hide under a blanket on their couch. "Not fair!"

Light smiled as Watari walked into the room. "Ah, there are my boys. How is my small group of geniuses? I apologize for my tardy arrival. The washing machine clogged again."

L peeked out of the blanket, "What information do we have?"

Watari turned the projector on, "A large spike in health anomalies in Germany, Australia and North America."

L stood up quickly "Dibs on Australia!"

Matt looked up from his DS and blushed a little and held the blanket in front of L's waist, "Cover your shame, jeez, you could poke an eye out with that thing!"

L snatched the blanket away from Matt and sat down beet red. Mello leaned over, "So, L… Is it true about Japanese men? Are they a little lacking in the southern regions?" Both Matt and L turned beet red.

L cleared his throat, "A-ha no. At least not him." L hid his face as he answered. L's comment made Light blush brightly.

"So, I guess, L and I are taking… Australia…" Light hung his head defeatedly still blushing.

Near scoffed, "Me and my team will take Germany."

Matt and Mello high-fived, "America! Hell yeah!"

Watari smiled, "Okay, well I have dinner made."

Light looked at L and L chimed after, "Actually, Watari… We kind of already have dinner plans."

Watari smiled warmly, "That's okay boys, next time I'll plan ahead and tell you I'm making dinner. I just assumed, I'm sorry."

Light grabbed his and L's coat, "Thanks for the offer, Watari." Light put L's coat on him and kissed his cheek. L smiled and waved at everyone, "I want reports from both groups, let's keep in regular touch with each other so we're not worried about each other." Light gave Watari a warm hug, "Thanks, for everything."

Near snarled after Light exited, "Who the hell does he think he is, telling us to give reports!"

Mello gave Matt a concerned look, "Nate… Even if we were all ranked in order of importance… He would still outrank you. He's L's partner, and well… In more way than one." Mello tried not to snicker before receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Look, it's hard, but he's just looking out for us. I think it's a good idea, share information and make sure we all know everyone is alright."

Matt shrugged while still playing on his DS, "The system he developed is pretty brilliant."

Near muttered darkly under his breath, "I will be reporting to Watari and only Watari. I'm not hungry, I'll be in my room."

Matt rubbed his stomach, "I can eat! That's for sure!"

Watari smiled, "Looks like it's you kids and me alone tonight."


	2. Plumerias

Light pushed L out of the apartment with a list of ingredients that he would need to make him dinner, "Don't come back for, like. An hour."

L looked at the list puzzled as Light slammed the door in his face, "Hey! I don't have my keys!"

"That's the point!" Light shouted.

L looked back down at the list, "Alright… Plumeria oil? What the hell is that? Where do you even get something like that?"

Light smiled listening to L's confusion from the other side of the door. L shrugged and started down the stairs. Light looked around at the apartment sighing, "Yep. Two males live here. I'd best get started." Light started the appliances he needed to make dinner and started picking the apartment up and cleaning.

L walked through all the stores asking people about the items on the list. After looking in his bag, "What the hell is he cooking… Maybe he is trying to kill me…"

A young woman walked by L and glanced in his open bag, "Well, someone is about to have a good night."

L looked up at her confused, "Oh no, my husband sent me out for these ingredients… He said he needed them for dinner… What kind of food is made with these?"

The young girl smiled, "Oh, he's got a good dinner in mind, and don't worry, killing you is the last thing on his mind… Just judging by what's in your bag. Sorry, I overheard you."

L gave her a concerned stare as he picked up his bag and slowly backed away from her. "Okay… Um, thanks? I should get going!" L hurried back to the apartment and looked at his watch, "Oh, he's going to be pissed! It took me two hours to get that shit." L ran up the stairs and was greeted to an open door and a tight hug.

"I was starting to get worried." Light whispered into L's ear.

L closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "That smells amazing!" L squirmed out of Light's arms and set the bag down, "Okay, I got everything on the list."

Light stared at him funny, "Seriously?"

L gave a proud smile, "I may not know how to cook… Or do a very good job at cleaning… Or pretty much anything useful… Oh… I just made myself feel bad…"

Light smiled and kissed L's forehead, "Our flight has been scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. And you're great at a lot of things."

L moped "Like what?'

Light turned L around to see the spotless apartment, "Undoing all my hard work." Light laughed, "I'm sorry, not a good time. You keep me happy, that's all I could ever ask for. I don't care if you don't cook or clean or do laundry. I love you, for you. I knew what I was getting into, Watari did everything for you guys, now it's my turn." Light gently kissed L's neck from behind and his kisses slowly turned to soft nibbles.

L leaned his head back, "Oh, God, not this again…"

Light smiled on L's neck, "I can stop if you want me to."

L stepped away, "Hold that thought, I'm really hungry." L trotted into the dining area and hopped into the chair in his usual haunched manner and smiled excitedly.

Light set a plate in front of him, "I know, it's not sweets, but, think you could bare with me?"

L smiled and interlaced his fingers with Light's after he sat down. "I'd do anything for you."

Light smiled because no matter how mad they got at each other or how infuriating L could be, that was the truest thing anyone has ever said to him. Light kissed his hand, "Try it. I attempted to balance your love of baked goods with actual food, so I made chicken and dumplings."

L pushed some of it around with his silverware then took a bite. L's eyes widened, "It's good." He proceeded to destroy the bowl of food. Light watched him in amazement.

Light finished his food and took the bowls over to the sink. L watched him then got up and followed him into the living room. "So…"

Light smiled and pushed him down on the couch. "Wait here." Light went into the bedroom with the bag that L went out for. L leaned in towards the bedroom listening to what Light was doing.

As Light came out of the bedroom L fell off the couch from straining to listen. Light knelt down to L and picked him up. L blushed brightly, "What are you—" l was interrupted with a soft kiss. L smiled and loosened up a little.

"Tonight is the last night I have of you before you turn into a robot." Light smiled playfully. "So, just let me have you."

L hugged Light tightly, "I think I can manage that." Light threw L on the bed, and started undressing him. "Whoa! Hey!" L squirmed a little but lost in the end. Light smiled and scooped him up and set him in a warm bath that smelled of plumeria and the bathroom was dimly lit with candles.

Light gently touched L's hair, "I want you to relax. Because, I know you won't when we leave." L smiled and kissed Light and pulled him into the water. Light gave L a dirty look. "Now my clothes are soaked."

L pulled Light's wet clothes off him and dropped them next to the bath, "The only way I've ever been able to relax is with you as near as possible." L wrapped Light into a tight hug, "You're all I've wanted…"

Light smiled faintly, laid his head on L's chest and closed his eyes listening to L's heartbeat. "You know, this isn't what I had in mind…"

L smirked, "I'd rather be like this."

Light kissed L deeply, "We should pack and get to bed if we want to be ready for tomorrow."

L nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right, let's just stay like this a little longer." L hugged Light gently.


	3. Sydney

The plane jolted as it began to descend. Light startled awake. L watched out the window. Light scowled at L, "Sit normally in the seat, at least just while the plane lands."

L stared at Light innocently as he plopped his butt into the seat and buckled in. "I suppose I could make that happen."

Light laid his head back, "Flying for so long is borderline torture."

L bit hit thumbnail, "I see why people stay here, they dreaded the plane ride back home."

They exited the airport after checking out through security, walking while holding hands.

Light chuckled and kissed L's cheek. "Which hotel will we be staying in?"

L looked at the small bundle of papers, "Pier One? Here's the address. So it looks like... Light... Light? What are you doing?"

A white car pulled up in front of them, a sign on the top that read: "Taxi". Light stared at L confused, "Shall we?" He opened the door and bowed. L scrunched his nose and playfully pushed Light. L hung his head and got in the car, "I'm beginning to think I'm hopeless without Watari."

"Greetings mates! Were' too?" The tan driver asked with a huge smile. His bright blue eyes highlighting his blonde hair.

Light gave the driver the place they needed to be, as the car coasted to a start Light put his arm around L. "That's not true, if put in the situation you would survive." Light kissed L's ear. Cracking a small smile from L. Light watched the city go by the window and L watched Light. Light glanced over to L to catch his stare. "What's on your mind, Hun?"

L closed his eyes, smiled and cuddled up to Light. "I can't remember my life before you. It's like you've been here my whole life."

Light kissed the top of L's head, "That's a good thing though, right?"

L sighed, "Of course, but every time we go after a Death Note we risk our lives. Don't mistake, I'll lay my life down for justice. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Light grabbed L's hand and interlaced their fingers. "L, you waited two years in a hospital room. And I'm finding out from my mother that my dad wanted to pull the plug but you stopped that, and even signed to take care of me, before any promise was ever made. I think this is the least I can do. Be honest, you think I would let you be in danger alone?" Light ran his fingers through L's hair, "You'll never be alone again."

L smiled and pointed out the car window, "You can see the opera house."

Light leaned in and breathed hotly in L's ear, "Don't change the subject."

L blushed brightly, "But the driver." The taxi driver rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't be the first time kids... And it wouldn't have been the las'. 'Owever, we're 'ere."

The car pulled to a stop and both Light and L stared at their hotel. "Alright, mates! You enjoy your stay here!" The driver held out his hand for his payment, L got the bags out of the back and Light paid him.

L stared at the long hotel. Light turned around and snapped his fingers, "I get it! The whole hotel is the pier." L gave Light an enduring smile.

They walked into the main lobby and admired their surroundings. L whistled and Light was wide eyed, "Watari doesn't fuck around, huh?"

L wandered the lobby, "It wasn't much to look at on the outside but it's beautiful on the inside."

Light handed L a key, "He put us in the honeymoon suite..."

L smiled, "That old dog."

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room. Light slid the card and L opened the door for him, "Oh, thanks, Darling!" Light sneered sarcastically.

L grinned, "Just because I don't want to carry bags or swipe cards doesn't mean I don't care about you." L leaned in and kissed Light's cheek, "Look at this place!" L shouted as he ran into the apartment like hotel room.

"Let's get our system set up over here, away from the windows and doors." Light suggested. L nodded in agreement.

Light sat next to a secluded wall and began setting up L's massive computer center. "Light, I still don't know how you managed to fit everything we need into three bags." L speculated with his index finger on his bottom lip.

Light smiled and looked at L, "Well, we'll need to buy clothes."

L scowled, "So, why did you have me pack the clothes?!"

Light stood up and took a couple steps in L's direction. "To get you out of the way of packing up the system." L took a couple steps back. Light tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

L sighed and walked up to Light and put his arms around his waist. "It's fine. I'm hungry. I'm going to order room service." L picked up the menu with his index fingers and thumbs.

Light grumbled and continued to set up their mobile command center.

L picked up the phone and ordered his room service, as he finished his order his cell phone rang. L looked at his cell phone, "Watari, what's the problem?" L stepped outside on their dock.

Light finished setting everything up and leaned out the sliding glass door, "I'm going to take a shower." L nodded and gave him a thumbs up while talking to Watari on the phone.

Light stood in the marble shower allowing the wall jets and and rain style head pelt him with almost scalding water. Light leaned over balancing himself on the wall using his palms. Light hung his head, "He hasn't so much as called me. Sayu sent me an email, with pictures of everything she's been doing in school and mom calls me every night. But dad... I guess I am an embarrassment to him." Light closed his eyes and tried to shake the sad thoughts. Light let out a frustrated growl. Then lathered the soap in his hair.

L leaned backwards into the room from outside, "Watari, I will talk soon, I think Light might be over thinking life again. Yep. You too." L walked into the apartment like room, "Light?" L took a couple more cautious steps, "Light?!" L started to silently panic, he started running towards the bathroom. "Could they have figured us out already? How? We haven't done anything!" L stopped and the door to the bathroom. And found Light sitting on the floor of the shower. "Light?" He called to him in a hushed tone.

Light quietly looked over his shoulder, "What's the matter? Are you ready to get started? Has Watari sent us the information on the victims?"

L sighed in relief. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Light arched an eyebrow, "The water pressure in here is amazing, it's hard to hear you right now in the same room, nonetheless behind a closed door across the suite." Light stood up and shooed L, "I'm getting out, go on!" L smirked at the sight of Light's body. "No, we have work! Get out pervert!"

L pouted, "Pervert?" L walked back and sat down in front of the computer analyzing the files Watari sent to them.

Light came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and not another stitch. Light plopped down next to L, "So?" Light and L read over he files together. L placed his hand on Light's and he gently squeezed it as he continued to read. L looked at Light, "They're being targeted."

Light nodded. "Insurance. They're all higher ranking officials of insurance companies... I can't help but see the irony."


	4. Sin City

The plane touched down and dragged on through what looked like a desert. Matt watched the cacti pass by the windows. "People actually live here?"

Mello smiled, "No, babe. It's ahead of us. Las Vegas! Sin City! Gambler's Paradise! Pick a name! This is one of the greatest cities in the world."

Matt shot Mello a concerned stare. "Please behave, we just recently started getting your debts to a manageable level. You know I worry about you." Matt nuzzled Mello's shoulder.

Mello sunk down in his chair, "You're no fun."

The plane came to a stop and the flight attendant addressed the plane full of people.

Matt and Mello walked through the terminal wide eyed. "This is surely Hell's finest." Matt muttered.

Mello watched all the people both ecstatic and depressed. "Let's get our stuff to the hotel and set up that computer thing Light was trying to explain to me... You paid attention right? It was super boring."

Matt sighed and smiled, "Yes, I paid attention. He designed a really nice system, it works a lot smoother than the first one, now we can exchange information and chat live-time. And not to mention, your favorite part. It has a webcam so everyone can actually see each other. All neatly tucked into a program that also links to a smart phone. The mans a mad genius." Matt scratched the back of his head. "Where are we staying?"

Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar, "Watari only books the best, Delano Las Vegas!" Mello hopped around like an excited kid.

Matt stood there confused, "The one with the cool fountain?"

Mello placed an excited kiss on Matt's lips, "That's the one!"

Matt smirked at Mello's kiss, "Come on, let's get going then, so we can set up and report to Light."

Matt and Mello walked into the grand lobby of the towering hotel, the sounds of a casino and the scent of 5 star cuisine filled the air.

Matt finished checking them in and they boarded the elevator. "Three cases gets heavy after a while."

Mello took a case and kissed Matt's cheek. Matt smiled like he had just been lost to cloud nine.

The elevator chimed and Mello skipped off tugging at Matt. "Come on! We're at the end on the left, we get to view the fountain!"

Matt smiled as Mello danced in front of the door unlocking it. The door flew open and Mello darted into it setting the case down gently. Matt came in behind him lugging all the luggage. "Mello?"

Mello stopped and smiled at Matt, "Don't worry. I won't let you down."

Matt smiled and kissed Mello's neck then sat down and started setting up the computer command center.

Mello dully flipped through television channels before Matt finally got the computer set up. "Whoa... High tech." Mello leaned over and scratched his head.

Matt grinned proudly, "Okay, now if I remember right..." Matt pushed a couple of buttons and a picture showed up of L hanging upside down off their bed. Mello started cackling.

L twitched, "Light! Matt figured it out!" L collapsed off the bed and rubbed his head, then got up and walked over to the computer and sat in front of it. "Hello! How's Vegas?"

Mello squealed, "Amazing!"

Light walked up behind L and stood there with his arms folded looking at his watch.

Matt flinched, "Jeez you got us on a time table? I'm sorry, it's my fault I've been trying to set it up for a couple hours."

Mello shrugged, "We've been here though, if you want to check our hotel information and flight information should all be loaded by now."

Light typed a couple quick commands, "Yes, it's here, any word on Near's team?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "He's being a drama king as usual. He refuses to use your system."

Light looked his watch, "He won't, but Hal will. Thank you guys for the information." Light grabbed L's head and kissed his cheek causing Mello and Matt to giggle a little.

L gave a defeated smile. "Good luck finding the Death Note, I'm transferring the data now of all the recent victims." L waved and the picture went black.

Mello and Matt read over the data. "Matt? Do you see what I see?"

Matt scratched his chin, "Other than all the casinos the mafia is involved in is having strategic deaths?"

Mello gave Matt a quick peck, "Your brain is sexy."

Matt blushed and laughed. "Shut up." He then picked up his DS from his bag.

Mello started massaging Matt's shoulders, "Oh, come on, you're brilliant, strong and handsome. What isn't there to love?" Mello pressed a kiss on Matt's ear. "There's a hot tub in the other room..." Mello whispered seductively in his ear.

Matt perked up and started stripping, dropping his DS on the ground, "What the Hell are we waiting for!?"

Mello watched Matt run into the room with the hot tub, "At least he's got a cute ass." Mello shrugged and stripped down and fetchingly draped himself on the door frame.

Matt blushed and sunk deeper into the hot tub.

"Oh no you don't, you've been putting this off since we got together. I want a physical relationship too!" Mello hopped in the water.

Mello smirked as he pinned Matt into a corner of the hot tub. "Please?"

Matt sighed and gave Mello a passionate kiss licking his lower lip begging for entrance. Mello allowed and deepens the kiss.

Mello's hands trailed down Matt's sides as he bit Matt's lip. Matt gave out a quiet moan. "Oh, that won't do... I want to hear you scream my name." With that comment Mello slipped himself into his partner.

Matt threw his head back and screamed in agony at first but as Mello continued to do gentle trusts the pain slowly melted away and his screams of pain became moans of pleasure. "Mello... Harder."

Mello bit his own lip and thrusted harder into Matt hitting his prostate causing him to wildly moan and scream him name while digging his nails into Mello's back.

Mello thrusted in a steady rhythm and stroked Matt in the warm water. "Matty, I'm gonna go."

Matt smiled, "I already did."

Mello gave one final orgasmic buck and moaned deeply into Matt's ear.

After settling back in the water next to each other Mello sighed, "You could have told me you were a virgin."

Matt smiled sheepishly, "But then you would have taken it easy on me. I liked it."


	5. Berlin

Anthony, Hal and Near wondered through the streets of Berlin. After settling in their hotel room and Hal set up and command center that Light designed. Hal turned the machine on and reported the information to Light. "Affirmative. We have arrived and are settled. We are going out to look for leads on top of your data."

* * *

Near stopped to scan over a small stand of hand painted arts and crafts. Near looked up and realized he had lost his escorts. "Oh dear." Near scanned the area and pulled his cell phone out.

Anthony and Hal peeked around the corner of the market, "Okay, he's lost. You're mine Anthony!" Hal pressed Anthony against the wall and passionately kissed him and denied the call as her cell phone buzzed, "Ignore him, take me!" Anthony gave her a seductive grin.

Near sighed and called, L. No answer. Then Watari. No answer. Then Mello. No answer. Then Matt, no answer like the rest.

Near cringed and called Light. "Hey. I'm lost…. Oh, um. There's a bunch of bars. Oh, really? Your system tracks my phone? Okay, hey, thanks Light. What do you mean for what? For being there even though… You know. Oh forget it! Hey, quick question… Would your sister be in Germany? Oh, really? Thanks Light, you're not so bad." Near hung up the phone and sat next to a young lady with chestnut hair and honey colored eyes.

"Hi there! Do I know you? You remind me of someone I miss dearly." A young woman leaned in to Near.

Near smiled, "Would you like another drink or would you like to tour this beautiful city with me?"

"My name is Sayu Yagami, What's your name?" She smiled and gave a slight blush, "I'm sorry I've already been drinking… I really shouldn't drink more… Did I tell you that you're cute? What was your name again?"

Near smiled, "Nate, Nate River. Come on, you can hang on to my arm. Let's get you some water and a walk."

Sayu blushed and smiled, "You're cute."

Nate smiled, "Come on." He held out his hand as Sayu grabbed it and leaned against him. He straighten his posture and walked along with her. "So, your big brother is the legendary Light Yagami?"

Sayu sighed with her permanent blush, "Yeah, I really miss him and his husband. He's like another brother… You remind me of L."

Nate smirked slightly, "I'm in a sense his little brother."

Sayu smiled, "I guess that's why I'm comfortable with you."

Nate sighed, "Although, you shouldn't walk away with strangers."

Sayu leaned into Nate pressing her boobs against his arm, "But, you're cute and nice."

Nate turned beat red at the feeling of her breasts, "No sense in trying to tell you otherwise. But, I guess, that Light might owe me a favor at this point."

Sayu leaned in and kissed Nate's cheek. "I think I might need to lay down…"

Nate smile, "Okay, where are you staying?"

Sayu stopped and tapped her finger on her lip, "I don't remember, can I stay with you?"

Nate's eyes widened, "I… Uh… Sure?" Nate blushed as he stuttered.

Sayu smiled and hugged him tightly, "I don't think I can walk."

Nate sighed and lifted her off the ground bridal style. "Okay, just hang on."

Sayu gave a drunk smile and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Nate's lips. Nate quickly deduced the quickest course of action while they walked back. And that was revenge. Nate grabbed her hand after setting her down in front of the hotel and led her to his hotel room. Nate unlocked the door while still locking lips with Sayu. The door fell open and they collapsed into the room clumsily.

Nate looked up to see Anthony and Hal together in the room in the more intimate of times, he narrowed his eyes, "Get out, I'll deal with you later." Nate returned his soft gaze to Sayu who was smiling at him.

Nate smirked slyly as he leaned down and kissed her neck making her arch her back and moan out. "Nate, hold on." Nate stopped and looked at her puzzled. Anthony and Hal stepped around the couple on the floor smiling at each other.

"Yes? What is it?" He blinked a couple times and stared into her honey eyes. She pulled out a condom and smiled deviously.

"My brother would kill me and whoever knocked me up." She giggled and she pulled Nate down to continue the mindless make out session.

"This outta get under his skin." Nate thought to himself, "I know how much he cherishes his sister." Nate lifted her off the ground and tossed her on the bed climbing up and straddling her hips. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Then closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "This isn't right."

Sayu stared at him confused, "Well, why the Hell not? Are you, like tiny or something?"

Nate glanced away from her and out the window. "It isn't fair. I know you're consenting now… But neither of our motives are pure. I think, if it means that much to you…" Nate grumbled almost under his breath. "We should get to know each other first."

Sayu smiled and blushed brightly, "That's so sweet!" She sat up from the bed and gave Nate a deep kiss.

Nate smiled, "I have an unexpected surprise for you…"

Sayu tilted her head and watch Nate turn the computer on, an image of L appeared on the screen dancing in his towel.

L looked up and quickly panicked with a blush covered face and darted off screen. Nate put his palm on his face, "Is that the one I remind you of?"

Sayu smiled widely, "L! Where's Light?!"

L peeked around the wall, "Light! It's your sister!"

Light came running around the corner with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, "Sayu! Hey… Hold on… Why are you on Near's… Near you fucking asshole! Is that why you asked about my sister! Let me talk to him."

Sayu shook her hands in front of the screen, "No, no, no! He helped me get somewhere safe and totally didn't take advantage of me." She hiccuped loudly then belched.

Light narrowed his eyes at her and glared, "Are you drunk?"

Sayu smiled and pulled Nate into the camera view, "Light… He's a really nice guy… He's been real sweet to me… Can I keep him?"

L leaned over with his pants on, "What did she just say? Sweet?"

Light banged his head on his desk, "And she wants to keep him…"

Near leaned in, "Light... They're killing each other over beer... The competition of the craft micro brew."


	6. Inherited Passion

Light stood outside on the dock like porch of their hotel room, clearly agitated. L combed over recent news articles and company movements before sighing frustratedly. "Light… Come on, he wouldn't hurt her." Light growled and lit a cigarette. L rolled his eyes, "Really? That pissed? Come on."

Light paced from one end of the their deck to the other, "He's doing this on purpose. He's fucking with my head, you know, I never hated that kid until this point."

L smiled, "They're kids. You don't remember being his age? Your sister isn't hard on the eyes. At least she isn't dating a mass murder suspect." L cracked a smirk while speed reading Internet pages.

Light scoffed and exhaled smoke from his nose. "Dick."

L turned his chair to face Light and hugged his knees. "Look, he's 17 and she's 19… Um. Let's not talk about our age gap… six years, Light… Six! Holy shit… I'm old…"

Light gave a small chuckle, "Age is relative to the way you act… You still act like your 15."

L bit his thumbnail, "If that's the case you're a grumpy old man."

Light flicked the spent cigarette and gave L a devious stare, "Old?"

L leaned back in the chair, "Indeed, there is in fact a 7% chance you've considered using a walker."

"Oh, fuck you!" Light came into the room shutting the sliding door behind him lifting L off the chair and slamming him on the bed.

L moaned, "Oh… I like it when your forceful… However… We need to turn the computer away or go incognito. I don't like the idea of potentially being watched."

Light grinned, "I think it makes it kind of dangerous. I like it." Light pinned L down and whispered into his ear. L blushed brightly.

"We're on the clock, mister!" L scolded Light as Light placed soft kisses on L's jaw line.

"So? Getting paid to have sex sounds like a good idea…" Light sighed as L squirmed and lifted Light off him with his feet and legs.

L replaced himself in the chair as Light frustratedly laid himself back on the bed. "Light?" L called to him, with no response. "Light." Still no response. "Light-kun" L said sweetly.

Light grumbled, "What? You dramatic tease.".

L sighed, "Look, if you help me figure this out I'll let you have whatever you want."

Light sat up and loomed over L's shoulder, "Financial laundering… What of it?"

"I can't see a pattern." L analyzed.

Light placed a soft kiss on L's neck and pointed at the screen. "There. It's most likely a small group of smaller insurance companies… However, these companies in the beginning were originally life insurance companies loosing lives. Most likely inheritance. Inherent the company, kill off the competition get rich fast with little to no effort. Every death seems to benefit this company here… 'Suzinco insurance.' Now can I have you?"

L gave Light a suspicious look. "Hold that thought."

The computer system contacted Watari. "Watari. I'm getting old. Light solved the case. I've already issued warrants for the suspects. They will be brought in for us to further investigate. L and R out."

Light lifted L out of his chair once again and threw him on the bed, again. "No interruptions?" L shook his head. "No stalling?" L smirked and shook his head. Light smiled and grabbed two handfuls of L's hair and licked his neck.

L arched his back and rolled his eyes back, "Are you going to tease me?"

Light pulled L's shirt off and over his head, "Oh yes." Light quickly handcuffed L's hands together. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

L's eyes widened and he started flailing his legs about, "Whoa! No bondage!"

Light held L down by his shoulders and straddled his hips. "But that's how this whole thing started." Light placed soft kisses along L's collar bone and down the center of his chest. He then stopped in the center of his chest and gave L a devilish look. L watched intrigued, Light flicked one of L's nipples with his tongue. L gritted his teeth and choked back his moan but failed, "Ah, Light!" L wiggled as Light continued to suck on L's nipple. Light started undoing L's pants then released his chest leaving a royal purple hickey next to his nipple.

"You're cruel." L moaned out.

"Yeah? You know you like it." Light pulled off L's baggy jeans exposing his naked under half.

Light blinked a couple times, "You're not…?"

L glared, "Now you know why I was upset about not bringing our clothes." Light smirked and moved further down. "Light? What are you—Ah. Oh…" Light grabbed a hold on L's erect member in his mouth and gently played with the tip with his tongue while digging his nails into L's hips. "Light! More! I'm begging you!"

Light purred into his ear, "Anything I want?"

L shivered at that, "Mhm…" Light grinned sadistically and flipped L over onto his stomach with his ass arched into the air. L closed his eyes tightly when he heard Lights belt unbuckle. But a new sensation was felt. Wet and warm. "Light… What are you-?" L was silenced with the feeling of teeth oh his butt cheek. L squeaked and attempted to inchworm away.

Light pulled him back by his hips and in a breathy voice he whispered into L's ear, "Not this time." Light gently ran his hands down L's hips, to his butt and around his thighs. Light licked L's lower back.

L let out heavy pants and begged, "Light, I need you!" Light steadied himself and lowered himself into L. L stiffened his muscles then began to relax as Light grabbed ahold of his hips and thrusted roughly in and out until he found the spot that made L scream. "Ah! Harder Light!"

Light but his lip and obliged slamming into his partner balancing himself with one hand and stroking L's erect penis that seems to be getting harder by the thrust.

L whimpered softly, "Light… Oh god." Light gave a few more gratifying bucks as he felt L cum then released himself. Light smiled and brushed L's hair out of his face then unlocked him. L collapsed onto the bed then rolled onto his back and held his arms open, "You. Here. Now." Light laid next to him and L hugged him tightly.


	7. Lightweight Champion of Death

Near sat in the window of his hotel room with Sayu sitting opposite of him. He hugged his knees and sighed at the moonlight. She gave a soft smile. "I'm feeling much better now that I have some water in my system, thank you, Nate. You're a true gentleman."

He rolled his eyes, "Only you see me that way."

Sayu placed her hand on his knee, "Sometimes all you need is one person to see you as their world before you can see the world for what it is."

Near made eye contact with her, "Tell me about yourself. We've talked for a couple hours now and I still don't have the slightest clue about you."

She smiled, "Well. As you know, I'm Light's little sister. And if it wasn't for L and Light I would have flunked out of high school. L was there for me when Light wasn't well. I feel very close with Luis, he's my big brother, best friend, co-author and teacher. Although, after Light left with him I realized just how lonely my life was. Sure, I was the top athlete in the school, so people naturally always hung around me, but never actually with me, but I didn't care about that kind of stuff, I just wanted to play." Sayu stared into Nate's deep grey eyes. "But, I digress... I recently won Japan's lightweight woman's boxer. I'm single, um. It's really awkward talking about yourself."

Nate hugged his knees and stared into her honey colored eyes, "Why Berlin? Why are you here?"

Sayu looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "There's a Death Note here."

Nate's eyes widened, "How-?"

Sayu hung her head defeatedly, "I've been watching the news... I came here because I wanted to find L and Light... I hoped they would chase after the Death Note..."

Nate leaned in towards Sayu, "What's really wrong?"

Sayu looked up with tears in her eyes, "I don't have anywhere else to go!" Sayu let out a loud sob. "After Light left my father was determined not to raise another disappointment, so, my life got really crowded really fast... I wasn't allowed anywhere... Then I left. It probably broke my mother's heart, but I couldn't live like that. L and Light were my friends... And dad... After he left, never had a kind word to speak of them."

Nate looked around uncomfortably, "It's okay, stick around, I'll get you back to L and Light." She continued to cry a little Nate shifted uncomfortably, then leaned over to her pulling her by her arm into a tight hug.

Sayu gasped and stopped crying instantly, "Nate... What are you doing?"

He hugged her tightly, "Is this not what people do to comfort another's pain?"

She smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, it is. Thanks."

Nate released his grip a little on her but kept her close, "So… You're a run away?"

Sayu sighed and cuddled into Nate's chest, "Yep. No where to go."

Nate watched out the window, "Want to walk with me? There's something I want to check out. Since you're already aware of the Death Notes, which you will have to explain to me, I won't need to hide anything from you."

Anthony and Hal returned to the room. Nate stood up and helped Sayu down off the window seat of the bay window. She interlocked her arms with his left arm, as they walked past the two, "By the way, you're fired. Both of you, you have a return flight scheduled for midnight, I suggest you don't miss that plane lest you wish to become German citizens."

Anthony and Hal stared at each other and Hal reached out, "Yeah? What about your personal security, or social interactions. You can't do this on your own."

Sayu shot her a nasty glare and Hal stopped her arm, "He's not alone! I'm fluent in 7 languages, L taught me! And as for security? Bring it on sweetie, you're messing with the lightweight champ of Japan!"

Nate smiled at her defensive behavior, "Yes, I believe this will cut costs on the over all investigation leaving more money for other aspects. Sayu will be working with me for now on. Thank you for your loyal service when you were working for me." Nate gently tugged Sayu and she gave him a bright smile and walked with him.

Anthony started packing his things. Hal stood next to him helping him, "Can he do that?"

Anthony closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes."

"Sayu… Why does that name seem familiar?" Hal pulled up her phone and did a internet search on the lightweight champion of Japan. As the page loaded her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, "No…"

Anthony picked up her phone and looked at the screen, "Sayu Yagami?! Impossible!"

Hal sighed and closed her bag, "We can't save him now. He's fired us, it's his problem now."

They walked along the River Spree with their arms interlocked. "Nate… I have a confession to make."

Nate looked at her and stopped walking. "What is it?"

Sayu released his arm, "I came to give something to L and Light, but you'll have to do…" Sayu took a deep breath and beckoned Nate to follow her.

Nate dodged people as Sayu pulled him through the crowd by his hand with their fingers intertwined together. "Her hands are so soft." Nate thought to himself.

Sayu stopped in front of an alley. "It's here." Sayu pulled Nate into the dark alley. "My confession… Is here." Sayu reached her hands into a small cranny where she revealed a black notebook. "I can sense them. I've been collecting."

Nate held his hands out, "Sayu, what are you saying to me?"

Sayu gave a pained smile, "I killed the owners of these Death Notes."

Nate perked his head up, "Plural… You said Notes… Plural…"

Sayu nodded and grabbed a backpack out of a garbage can, "I own 9 Death Notes. And I have the Shinigami eyes."

Nate fell against the wall, "Oh." He shook his head in disbelief. "Um."

Sayu choked up, "You see? No one wants me because of these books, but I can't keep letting people kill each other! Light would want me to stop them if I knew!"

Nate shook her, "Your brother would kill you if he knew! Not literally, but… Ah, shit."

Sayu started to cry softly, "Can we still work together?"

Nate looked in the backpack, "Yes. You're obviously not trying to hurt me or my associates. You know everyone's full name. Yet no one has died." Nate stood up and held his hand out for her. "Come on Sayu. It appears thanks to you we're done in Berlin."


	8. Six Life Sentences

Sayu hopped up and down holding their plane tickets in a singsong voice, "We're going to go see L and Light!"

Nate walked behind her with his hands in his pockets watching her prance about the airport lost in his thoughts. " _Shinigami eyes? So, she can see the lifespans of everyone around her, and their true name…"_ Nate stared at the backpack, " _That's a lot of firepower so to speak."_

Sayu stopped prancing and stood patiently waiting for Nate, "I'm sorry for making a scene, I'm just so excited." She composed herself and held Nate's hand, occasionally pulling him into shops to look at something she thought was cute.

Hal trailed behind them watching Sayu's every move. " _She's bound to kill him."_ Just then a tall slender man violently nudged her into the wall. Hal looked up at the man making contact with his scarlet eyes and tight posture. "Beyond…"

He leaned into her cornering her, "Agent B to you. And ironically, I have tickets to the same flight as them, I have been given diplomatic immunity in exchange for the resolution of this case." B leaned into her neck and took a deep breath taking in her scent. "Lilacs, lovely, stay away from my charge." He shoved her into the wall. B slowly walked away from here trailing behind the couple.

Near stopped and pressed Sayu against the wall and leaned into her face. Sayu turned beet red, "Um, Nate?"

His eyes shot back to hers, "We're being followed. If I'm not mistaken."

Sayu's eyes fell onto a man standing directly behind Near. He stood upright slowly. B was inches away from him chewing on his index finger, "Agent N, I am agent B. I am to escort and assist you."

Near sighed and hung his head, "Watari… So, your six life sentences for my bodyguard?"

B gave a manic smile, "Indeed." Sayu trembled at the sight of his smile. "Whose the lady? My, she's pretty." His scarlet eyes darted around the room, "We should board the aircraft. We must arrive to Sydney on time lest I get electrocuted." B lifted his pant leg revealing the electronic device, "Insurance."

* * *

Matt and Mello surveyed the casino. Matt turned around, "The guy at the bar. You know, the one feverishly writing like his life depends on it."

Mello sighed, "I'm not 18, Matt." Mello handed Matt a pair of handcuffs. "I'll call Watari… Looks like our stay in Vegas is over." Mello stepped outside the hotel as Matt showed his ID to the security guard then made his way to the bar.

Mello opened his phone, "Watari, we have him, Matt is moving in to arrest him." The doors flew open and a bunch of yelling, "Ugh, hold on, Watari." Mello turned and slammed his fist into the perpetrator's face. "Okay, now he's subdued." Mello took a couple side steps as Matt picked the gentlemen's head up off the ground and slammed it into the pavement again.

Matt arrested the man as he recited him his rights. Mello stayed talking on the phone, "We'll deliver him to the American justice system and arrest him again in another six years. So in other words, mission complete!" Mello stood there listening to the phone, "Got it, I'll let him know." Mello hung up the phone, "Matty! We're flying to Sydney!"

* * *

Light slammed their suspect into the wall face first and held him their as L handcuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent… Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Light stepped away from L and pulled his cell phone. "Watari. Sydney objective is complete, Death Note is secured." Light winked at L and made him blush. Earning him some cackling from the vigilante.

L glared at the man and slammed his head onto the roof of the car, "Oh, my… I'm _so_ sorry!" L shoved him into the police car and waved as it pulled away.

Light hung up his phone, "All the agents are reconvening here in Sydney, our orders are to stay here and wait for them."

L nodded his head, "What do you want to do in the mean time?"

Light smiled, "Dress nice, we have tickets to the opera." Light leaned in and kissed L's cheek.

A couple girls were walking by, "Aww, how cute!"

Light and L blushed slightly and he grabbed L's hand and flagged a taxi.

* * *

Near say back in the chair in between B and Sayu. "So, Watari sent you?"

B nodded slowly reading a book in German. "I missed the library."

Near narrowed his eyes at B, "What is your purpose here?"

B looked up, "N, my job is to protect you and assist in this case, nothing more, nothing less."

Sayu smiled, "B? What did you mean, diplomatic immunity?"

B leaned over to see her and smiled, his onyx bangs fell over his eyes, "I was serving for serial murder. There was a miscommunication between my subconscious and my conscious. And I may have temporarily lost my mind, but I'm on medication now, so, I should be okay!" B gave her a thumbs up and a half crazed half comforting smile.

* * *

Mello and Matt boarded their plane with their belongings sitting down in their seats Matt pulled out his PSP, "Ready to see everyone again, Mello?"

Mello smiled and put his head phones in, "You know it, I miss those crazy bitches."

* * *

Light stood in front of the mirror messing with his hair and L came out with a button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair still messy. Light turned around to look at him. "L… Think prom, on steroids…"

L looked down, "What's wrong with this?"

Light sat him down and started brushing the knots out of L's hair, "Seriously babe, at least put a tie on." Light worked the last of the knots out and then started tying a tie around L's neck. Light kissed L's nose, "I love you."

L smiled and fluffed his hair back up, "I love you too… Do I have to wear shoes?"

Light turned around and gave him a stare, "Yes. Babe. Yes, you do."

L hung his head and pouted slipping his shoes on.


	9. Arrivals

The door to L and Light's hotel room flew open, both of them engaged into one another, locked in a battle for dominance with their tongues. Light pulled the bottom on L's hair earning him a deep moan. They slammed the door shut and ran into the bed, L on top of Light. "So…"

Light let out a small sigh, "If we're going to do anything we should probably do it before either of the planes get here. If I'm not mistaken Mello and Matt will be here first."

L nuzzled Light's cheek, "But that's not until tomorrow afternoon."

Light smirked, "We should sleep so we can get up and get ready." L gave a seductive smile and slowly kissed Light down from his chin to his neck. Light closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of L's lips. "Hey… L?"

L looked up into Light's deep honey eyes, "Yes?"

Light gently touched L's cheek, "I love you, I know I don't say it enough…"

L leaned his face against Lights caress, "I love you, too." L smiled and gave Light a deep kiss, slowly sliding his knee up in between Light's legs. Once his knee made gently contact with Light's groin Light made a deep sighing sound.

Light pulled L down to him, "I think we've had too much to drink."

L smiled and closed his eyes listening to Light's heartbeat, "Maybe…" L pressed the matter more by unbuttoning Light's pants. "But I want you…" L caressed Light's neck with his lips causing him to moan out.

* * *

Matt woke up and stared out the window gently rubbing Mello's head that was on his shoulder. The plane slowly began to descend through the clouds and the country of Australia came into view.

The pilots voice crackled over the speakers, "Thank you for flying Quantas Air, we will be landing in Sydney, Australia, the largest city in the whole country by population. The current temperature is 72 degrees Fahrenheit, clear skies and 10% chance of precipitation. Again, thank you for flying with us, please fasten your seat belts as we will be landing soon."

Matt gently shook Mello, "Hey, we're about to land."

Mello groaned, "I gathered that much, Matty. That pilot refused to shut the hell up." Matt smiled and kissed the top of Mello's head. The plane jerked and felt it entered into a short free fall. Mello jerked straight up in his chair, "Sweet mother of fucking bastards!"

Matt quickly clamped him hand over Mello's mouth, "Sorry, everyone, he's not a fan of flying."

The other passengers either snickered and waved it off or gave a disgusted look. The plane hit the runway and bounces slightly a couple times. The giant behemoth 747 came to a stop at the terminal the air stewardess began unloading first class before anyone else got out of their seats. "I could get used to flying first class." Matt commented.

Mello grabbed his shirt and gave him a rough kiss, "Stick with me and you'll never fly anything less."

Both Matt and Mello exited the terminal and started scanning the large crowd of people in the gate. Mello pointed and laughed, "Well, there's L on what I will presume to be Light's shoulders."

L gave a sheepish wave flagging them over. The two walked over with L and Light to baggage claim. "So, it seems as of now we're going to be setting up here in Sydney. Until we all go separate ways again. And from Near's report he found more than one in Berlin, so, when he gets here tonight he can explain that more over. And I would like to know the where about of my sister." Light said darkly.

L sighed, "Light, Nate probably flew her to England to wait for us out of harm's way. And I'm sure Anthony and Hal wouldn't have allowed her to remain with them knowing the gravity of our investigation." L spoke in a reassuring voice that almost seemed to calm Light. Almost.

* * *

Nate sat in between a mass murder and a serial killer. "What a fine mess I'm in." Nate sighed to himself with the sleeping danger around him. "I'm not even tired I'm so worried about my current situation, I'm going on what thirty hours?" Nate thought to himself.

"Greetings, passengers, we want to thank you for flying Air Berlin. We will be landing in Sydney momentarily, please have patience with the turbulence as the air currents have shifted against our current path."

The pilot then repeated the same message in German. "Turbulence? I wonder how this will affect B? He used to have a hairline sensitive trigger for his temper, nonetheless after he lost his mind."

The plane began to shake and take several small free falls startling Sayu out of sleep making her squeak. B slowly opened his eyes pushing his obsidian hair back out of his face. "Well, that's an unpleasant wake up." Both Nate and Sayu breathed a sigh of relief. B smiled, "Think I was going to lose my shit and start slashing people up? You guys are silly, I'm on way to many meds to be doing that." B relaxed back into his chair and calmly placed his hands in his knees.

The plane hit the ground with a loud thud and bounced several times rocking the craft back and forth several times as it slowly came to a stop at its destination. "Have a safe destination. Thank you for flying Air Berlin."

B stood up and claimed all their personal bags onto his shoulders and ushered Nate and Sayu out of the plane, once they crossed the gate they spotted L and the rest of the group. By the look L gave, you could tell his heart sunk at the sight of B. And Sayu could make out three angry words from Light, "What the fuck!?"


	10. Battle in the Airport

Near sighed at his superiors, "Well, we can face the music now, or die trying to escape Light."

B placed his hands on both of them, one on Sayu's shoulder and one on Near's shoulders, "Let's meet the family shall we?" B's voice was deep but smooth, almost like a soothing father. His longer bangs fell over his face with his shorter hair in the back. "I won't let them hurt you kids, let's go."

Nate looked up at Beyond, "What meds were you on again?"

B smiled softly, "Paxil, Xanax, Lithobid, Thorazine, Wellbutin and lastly but certainly not the least, Zoloft."

Sayu recounted in her mind, "anxiety, mood stabilizers, antidepressants…"

B rolled his eyes, "And an antipsychotic."

Sayu looked down, "Oh… Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm a walking mental institution's pharmacy." B bit his lip, "Ten dollars says L punches me before Light bitches about you being here…"

Nate gave the smallest of smiles, "I'll take that bet."

Sayu shot him a nasty glare as the continued towards the group.

"No, it's highly likely. Approximately only 72% chance of this event occurring. He has hated me since I left…" B sighed, "Long story, sweetie, I'll fill you in later."

Sayu smiled and placed her white rubber band bracelet around his wrist, letters embedded into it spelled, "Forgiveness." "Well, I haven't seen any reason not to like or trust you."

B smiled, his ruby eyes darting up meeting the furious sight of L who in turn wound up a fist and launched a punch making contact with B's left cheek. In a split second, in time to have Sayu avoid the backlash of the punch B tucked her slightly behind him and under his arm.

L's furious glare was instantly softened as soon as he noticed B had tucked both kids under his arms and behind him. "Sayu. Nate. Come here now." L demanded.

It wasn't like L to be so aggressive so they instinctively stayed behind B whose yet to show any aggression what-so-ever. "L, B is my partner now. And Light, before—" Near was yanked out of the way and B took another agitated punch to the back of his head from Light.

B gave a menacing growl, "I promised these kids I wouldn't let anything happen to them, by anyone." B released Sayu and Nate and they stood behind him. B rolled his neck in complete irritation. "I'm on a lot of medication to not be violent or impulsive, but I'm seriously considering it. If anyone is going to be getting hurt today you'll just have to settle with hitting me."

Mello and Matt watched silently. L swung again just to have his fist caught by B. "I'm sorry little brother, I failed you. A lot. You have every right to hate me. I know I hate me, but for Watari and the overall safety of this mission I ask for you to place your anger aside, just for little while."

Nate looked off to the side as both Light and Sayu's jaws dropped. "Little brother? B… You're?"

Beyond winced, "His older biological brother… I fucked up a lot in life, I even ran away from the Whammy house. I left England and went to America. I snuck on a flight to Los Angeles… My life went downhill from there. I did things I shouldn't have done." B pulled L into a tight hug, "And I hurt people I shouldn't have hurt."

L wiggled his way out of Beyond's hug. "Whatever, let's get settled then." L scoffed.

Light shook his finger at Sayu and Nate, "You two have some serious explaining to do. How could you bring her here?! What the hell is wrong with you Near?!"

Nate said in a hushed tone, "Please, let me explain, but not here. She's imperative to this operation."

Sayu hung her hand and held Nate's hand, "And I like him."

Light narrowed his eyes, "We'll have this argument somewhere less public."

Mello and Matt slowly approached Sayu and Nate, "So, you two?"

Nate sighed, "Not officially, but if she wouldn't mind I wouldn't either."

Sayu grinned "Of course!" As she finished her sentence Light's fist clocked Nate across his face.

"You little fuck! You not only bring her here, but then have the guts to not only ask her out, but in a pathetic way like that?!" Light shouted hopping on Nate who had been knocked over and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

L and B both scrambled to pry Light from Nate, "Babe! In an airport?!"

B pulled back a fist and knocked Light in the side of the head, "Stop hitting him!"

Mello smiled at Matt and Matt shook Sayu's hand, "Welcome to the Whammy family!"

Sayu blinked a couple times watching the four of them fight. "This is going to be a long night… Perhaps we should all get to the hotel before we get thrown out… Security is approaching quickly… Come on guys, help me out."

Matt nodded and Mello balled up and punch and hit B, "Only I'm allowed to hit Light or Near!"

Sayu and Matt both hung their heads solemnly. "Sayu. I believe we're about to get kicked out… Anyway, it's nice finally meeting the legendary Sayu. I hear you kick ass at boxing." Matt tried to cheer her up.


	11. Older Brother's Truce

Sayu paced in their room, "I've never been thrown out of anything! I hope you boys are happy!" Near and B shot each other a look.

"But—" B interjected

"Shut it, B!" Sayu paced back and forth yelling audibly through the walls. "I can't believe you two would stoop to that level!"

Near raised a finger, "But—"

Sayu turned around glaring angrily at both of them, her eyes glowing. "And then! Not only do you put us in that situation you can't even apologize!"

B stood up and returned her glowing stare, "I don't know what you sold to get those eyes but I was born with them, you listen here little lady!"

Matt and Mello sat in their room in silence listening to Sayu tearing into B and Near, then flinched when B raised his voice.

"I get that your life was handed to you! I get that, but I understand you worked hard, just as hard as any orphaned loser!" B let out a groan in frustration, then stood eye to eye with her and spoke quietly, "I can see when people are supposed to die… I know their name without their face, and their face without their name. I've always had this curse, it's what drove me insane. Get rid of them if you can. But, don't you ever act like no one knows your plight." B slid the sliding glass door open and sat outside on their dock and lit a cigarette.

Mello looked at Matt, "Do you think he killed them?" Matt rolled his eyes and hit Mello's shoulder.

"I'm gonna smoke." Matt said lifting himself off the bed and sitting outside just before he pulled his game system out of his pocket he eyed B who was staring off into the distance with a cruel glare. Matt hopped the small gap between the decks and landed in front of a switchblade. "Whoa!" Matt held his hands up.

B hung his head and flicked the switchblade back into place and put it back in his pocket. "Sorry… Just a little on edge."

Matt sat back on one of the deck's chairs. "Yeah, we heard."

B closed his eyes and gave a pained expression. "I'm sorry."

Matt waved it off, then leaned forward watching Light walk out of his room and light a cigarette. "Oi! Light!"

Light looked up from his cigarette watching Matt wave him over. Light walked over and leaned on his side of the deck. "What?"

Matt pointed to B, "Light, this is Beyond Birthday, as you know L's older brother, serial killer and most importantly Agent B, Nate and Sayu's guardian and partner." B face-palmed. Matt then pointed at Light, "B, this is Light Yagami, as you know… Or maybe you don't as you were busy getting your face punched in by L… Uh, anyway, this is L's husband, Japan's brightest and most recently adopted Agent R, also as you noticed from the face smashing Nate took, Sayu's older brother." Light arched an eyebrow. Matt sighed and hung his head, "Look guys, if I can get at least you too talking we might be able to have the rest of the team fall into place. Please? For me, Light?"

Light stared at Matt emotionless then outstretched his hand, "B, I've heard of you, good and bad, Watari spoke highly of your abilities."

B took Light's hand into a firm shake, "I've read about you in the paper… Solving crimes before you ever graduated high school, what would you join a thankless job like this one for? We're the group that was never there, that never existed."

Light smirked, "The puzzles are harder to solve. And I wanted to stay with Luis."

B smiled, "I'm glad, he doesn't act it, but he needs people like you. You want to come over? Why not? We've already started a smoking party."

Light chuckled and hopped over. And pulled up a chair, "I'm sorry I lost my shit on Near earlier."

B laughed, "I would have kicked your ass, too… You know, if I wasn't in prison."

All three of them let loud laugh. Mello stuck hid head out the door, "Hey!" Mello ran out and hopped over, "Can I have one?"

Matt shifted, "Nope."

B opened his pack and held it out for Mello. "You can have one of mine." Matt shot him a look. B stared back, "I'm almost 30, what are you going to do to me?" Light laughed at Matt. B looked inside to see both Sayu and Nate watching from inside the room. He nodded his head and pointed to Nate.

Near stepped outside and flinched at Light's laughter. "Light?"

Light leaned up against the railing, "I'll hear you out, for B's sake, L did clock him a good one." Light pointed at B's very bruised left eye.

Which caused him to smirk. "Go ahead, Nate."

Near took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't exactly debrief you on the situation between Sayu and I… Things got… Complicated in Berlin. I saw her drunk at a bar and I remembered the picture I saw of her in your wallet. She missed you guys so much and things got really bad at home. I wish I would have told you, but we were afraid of what you would say… And given your reaction in person, we could only imagine what you would do to me if we told you over any electronic device." Near pointed at his right cheekbone, "Pretty sure it's broke."

B leaned in and pushed on it gently, "It ain't broke, you baby."

Light crossed his arms and lit another cigarette, "What is your purpose for her?"

Nate shifted uncomfortably, "She's a Death Note owner."

Light dropped his pack of cigarettes as his eyes grew wide and Matt's jaw dropped and Mello started cackling. B smirked, "Shinigami eyes. I see, now."


	12. Demons in the City of Angels

Sayu stepped out from behind Near, "Onii… I… I had to, I had to stop the other Death Notes. I know you'd do the same!"

"No Sayu. I wouldn't have." Light said giving her a disappointed stare.

B sighed and shrugged, "An easy answer for a difficult problem, hold that thought." B went into their room and started rummaging through his bags.

Near snarled, "B! You can't smoke in there!"

"Ah, here it is." B came out of their room with his lit cigarette still in his mouth, "Record everything you want to remember." He handed her a video recorder.

Sayu looked up, "I will forget?"

B put his arm up on Light's shoulder, "Well, yeah, didn't you read the instructions? Unfortunately, your life span was still halved. Unless…" B started pulling the Death Notes out of the back pack one by one and looking around. He pulled one out onto the deck. "Rem... How many books do you have?" A moment of silence went by… "I see, so, the Shinigami King doesn't care for our little game…"

Light stopped, "Rem? Isn't…"

B nodded, "Misa's previous Shinigami… I believe you owe Light your life… Given you were meant to die along with Misa and L. But!" B walked away and faced away from everyone, "Because he didn't pick up the Death Note that day… Wouldn't you say… Misa owes him her life?" B turned around his eyes glowing like burning embers. "You don't have much time left for a Shinigami anyway, however, wouldn't it keep Sayu alive long enough to live our her normal life span?" B pulled a knife on Sayu, "So? What do you say Shinigami? Me or her. Oh, by the way, I know very much where Misa is."

Light reached out for B and L stopped his hand then shook his head, "Just wait."

Before everyone's eyes a small wave of glittering dust scattered away and B stood unharmed in anyway. B caught Sayu from hitting the deck.

Everyone stared at B expecting him to fall. "You see? You can't kill me with a Death Note, if Sayu still had her eyes she could have told you that." B smirked sinisterly.

Nate gently took Sayu from him, "How?"

"Anyone whose died before cannot be killed by the Death Note…" B ran his fingers through his hair, "I was killed by lethal injection… Only problem, I didn't stay dead. I had a Shinigami watching over me… Apparently it loved me. I know, I'm sexy like that. Nate?"

Near turned around, "Yes?"

B's expression went from cocky to caring in minutes, "She'll need her rest, we'll destroy the rest of them when she's ready. Ridding a person of their Death Note is like sweating a drug out of their system."

Near nodded and looked at Light, "Take care of her, and no fucking funny business!" Light growled.

L placed his hand on Light's shoulder. "He's not suicidal, not after a beating like today."

Near laid her in bed and and tucked her in. And came back outside, "Thanks B… How do you know so much?"

"I met a Death Note owner in L.A. She was wonderful, graceful and above all… Selfless. Had she had never had the Death Note I would have married her and lived a normal life." B's eyes seemed to go hallow. "Sad part is, it wasn't the Death Note that took her life. It was a desperate man on hard times who needed money for a score. Turns out… When you have nothing to lose, you hurt the ones you never dreamed you'd hurt." B glanced at L. "Funny thing is, I already had what I wanted…"

Matt looked at Mello as he asked, "What was that?"

B put his cigarette out on his shoe and started to walk inside, "A family who would love me." B opened the door and walked into the room.

Light sighed and looked at L, "All those years…" Light leaned in and kissed L's cheek and hopped over the railing walking inside his and L's room.

Mello nudged Matt, "Well, seems like you cleared the air, well done, babes. Let's get back to our room too, I have terrible things I want to do to you."

Near hissed, "That's repulsive."

Mello winked and hopped over the railing with Matt not far behind, "Night guys!" Matt shouted as he was being pulled into their room.

Near's eyes fell on L. "Sometimes what you thought would hurt the most was only the beginning. I am also going to retire for the night."

L leaned against the railing, "Hey, Nate. Please tell Beyond I want to talk to him when he's ready… It doesn't have to be now, when he's ready."

Near nodded, "I can do that."

L hopped over the railing and took one last look at the sky. Walking him to his room and left a trail of clothes and went and stood in the shower. "I don't understand, Light…"

Light leaned in the doorway, "What's not to understand?"

L gave Light a defeated stare, "My whole life I told myself that he did it because he was insane, he did it because he hated me, he did it because he was dumb and deserved punishment from true justice… Even still, what he did was wrong. But I never knew."

Light smiled softly, "Sometimes black and white are grey. He just didn't do it with a book. By your definition, Sayu needs to be punished as well, even though it's for the greater good. Do you think she does, when she held true in her heart that she was saving the world from the Death Notes?"

L sighed and pulled at his hair, "I don't know!"

Light tilted his head, "Your towel, that you forgot to grab, is on the counter, when you get out we'll talk about it more, or not, whatever you want to do, sweetie."


	13. Rogue Agent

L knocked on Near's door the following morning, the door creaked open and Sayu peaked out squinting tiredly, "Morning, L!" Sayu stepped aside letting L in.

L looked around the room haunched over with his hands on his pockets, "Where's B?"

Sayu walked over to B's bed and pulled the covers up, looked at L and shrugged, "He never said anything about leaving."

L looked at the floor, "You should put pants on, if your brother saw you like that he'd wring Nate's neck. Thanks Sayu, if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Sayu grabbed a blanket and blushed nodding quickly.

* * *

B sat in front of the opera house drinking a bottle of whiskey while watching the water. B drank until he couldn't see straight and fell back into the ground. When his eyes focused he stared up at a young man with bright golden hair and intense blue eyes. B smiled, "You, sir, remind me of someone I once knew. But you couldn't be him. He never cared, never loved me back." B closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

B opened his eyes with L leaning over him with his index finger on his bottom lip. "Where am I?"

L responded without hesitation or emotion, "Your hotel room."

B sat up quickly and grabbed his head, "How? You know what, L, I saw a man that looked like C today. Well, maybe. I was pretty drunk." He laughed nervously.

L looked up out the sliding glass window. "It was him."

B shot out of bed, "Why would you say something like that?! C has been gone for over ten years! Why would he just suddenly come back! He wouldn't! He never cared!"

The sun lit up the room as it was setting highlighting a single shadowed silhouette, a voice spoke quietly, "I do care."

B's eyes grew wide and he slowly turned around, "C?"

In the door way of the sliding glass door stood a young man, about 5'11 with golden hair that was messy and partially covered his piercing blue eyes. He wore a long black coat with leather fingerless gloves. "I'm sorry, B."

B's eyes fell to the floor, "How dare you."

C closed his eyes, "After I left I went about solving cases, just as the Whammy's wanted, but I was hollow inside, I sought you out after you left the Whammy house. But you were with a beautiful young woman, who would I be to come back into your life, you clearly moved on. So, I left."

B shoved past C and nervously shook his hands trying to light a cigarette. C held out his lit zippo B leaned over and lit his cigarette on the flame, C then lit his own cigarette, then hummed a tone. B leaned against the railing, "A princess, from pan's labyrinth? Right?" B took a deep breath, "You used to hum that to me and L when we couldn't sleep."

C gave a small smile, "It was my favorite story."

"Why?" B said emotionlessly.

C looked at him confused, "Why what? Why was it my favorite story? Or why did I leave the only two I ever cared about."

B gave him a cold stare, "Why did you leave?"

C stood next to him facing the opposite way, "Because, I believed in heroes… And like Ofelia in the story, I would rather sacrifice myself over someone I loved."

L leaned in the doorway, "What does that mean?"

C looked up at L, "It was either I started solving cases or one of you had to leave. The Whammy House only catered to three children at a time. I never wanted to have you two separated. I loved you both."

B bit his lip, "I loved you, too."

Light came up behind L and whispered into his ear, L looked at the other two, "Do me a favor, don't kill each other, I'll return momentarily."

C took the last hit from his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. "I still love you, I always will. Funny how the Whammy boys all turn out gay or bi." C laughed a little.

B gave C a long stare, then his eyes widened with realization and a deep blush came across his face he turned away to hide it. B nervously ruffled his short hair in the back. "Uh.."

C interrupted him, "What would it take?"

B kept looking the opposite way, "I don't know, C, I dreamed of this day so many times, but not once was I ever truly ready for it."

C gently touched B's chin, "I've run away my whole life, it took me twelve years to stop running and realize where I belonged." C pulled B's face towards him. "And I promise never to run away again. I went rogue after you were put in prison, I disappeared and just kept running from everything… Especially my feelings."

B's face turned a deeper shade of red that rivaled his eyes. Mello stepped out of his room with a cigarette and stopped half way to, lighting it. Cigarette hanging in his mouth he watched C kiss B. "Oh. My. God!"

Their lips parted and C looked up at the young man, "Mihael Kheel, Germanic decent, dresses in leather most of the time, has an inferiority complex, you strive to be the best. You also have an addiction to neuroactive Alkaloids. Your closest companion is Mail Jeevas, otherwise known as Agent J, former resident of the Whammy household, the second to arrive after L's departure. He's also your lover."

Mello gave an angry stare and shouted, "Yeah and who the hell are you?! Think you're so fucking smart, why don't you come on over then smarty pants!"

C gave B a nod and threw a concussive smoke bomb, causing both Mello and B to cough. C came up behind Mello, "I am Agent C." He held a sharp knife to Mello's collar bone and a small pistol in Matt's direction. "I'm what you would consider a Whammy Legend."

Matt's jaw dropped, "Bad move, Mello." Matt put his hands up, "I know you, Watari talked about you a lot, said there was only one agent that ever topped L and B… And that was C. Should have known, they learned from you." C dropped Mello and retracted his sleeve pistol and clicked his switchblade back then placed it back in his pocket.

C held a hand out for Mello. "You'll do well to remember this lesson, strategy is the game, weapons are my pieces. All in the game of chess known as life."

Mello took his hand and was hoisted back to his feet, "He's strong." Mello thought as he dusted himself off, he looked up into his eyes. "The Soul Piercer." C gave Mello a distant glare, Mello picked his cigarette up and watched C hop back over the railing hand something to B and leave. "Matty, his eyes. They were so bright and intense, they almost looked feral."

Matt sighed and lit a cigarette up and pulled out his PSP, "Because they are, he's been missing for a long time now, no one knows what happened to him."


	14. The Weakness of the Heart

B opened the small piece of paper, "Opera house rafters, 11 tonight, if you don't come, I'll take the hint." B lit the piece of paper on fire and let it drift into the wind. B closed his eyes and put his right hand in his pocket while taking a drag from his cigarette in his left hand.

Nate watched B from his bed, "I've never really known much about him, I knew he was L's older brother, and I knew he was one of the best. But, I never thought he would be so unstable."

Sayu looked at Nate, "He's not. He hurts, he internalized all the pain from his life and it broke him, I'd say he's the most normal out of all of you guys." Sayu sighed and got up and walked out onto the deck even though she detested the smell of cigarettes. She stood next to B watching a meteor shower. "You know what my mom told me every time I ever came home crying?" B gave her a side glance from the corner of his eye. Sayu smiled, "If it hurts, it meant something, if it meant something then it was cherished, if it's cherished, it is worth fighting for."

B looked down hiding his face behind his bangs. "My whole life has been pain, either inflicted for self caused. Luis and Caspian, they were the only thing that made my life bearable… And I met Angelique, I loved her, but never like I loved my brother and my previous partner."

"You know…" Sayu started and she wrapped his chest into a tight hug, "Look at my brother and your brother… They're extreme opposites, but never fight, and when they do it usually blows over within the hour. Light told me it wasn't his mannerisms or his looks that attracts him to Luis, it's his mind, it captivated him. There will always be lust, but love… That's rare. So rare it can't forget or leave it behind, it hurts and it cries, but it always comes back." Sayu smiled and interlocked her arm with his and continued to watch the stars.

"I'm only human. Everyone expects so much from me… That same expectation was held to L as well… You know… just once I wanted to stay and breakdown." B bit his lip hard enough to draw his own blood.

Sayu stood in front of B, "Beyond. It's time to break your chains." B gave her a pained expression and wrapped her into a tight hug and sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay. It hurts the most before it heals."

B stopped crying and rested his head on her shoulder for a few more minutes. "You, Yagami's… Your mother was a wise woman, she raised two brilliant children. Thank you, Sayu. I can honestly say, this is the best I've felt since I was a kid. I guess I should face my fear."

Sayu tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Good luck, Onii!" B smirked and nodded. Sayu followed him into the room and collapsed on her bed, "I should get paid to deal with the emotional issues of this group." Nate chuckled from across the room behind his tower of dice. "Oh! You think you're perfect, do you?"

Nate peered around his tower of dice, "No. I just thought what you said was amusing. I am aware of my Schizoid Personality."

Sayu smiled softly. "I don't see that, although by definition yes, but not you, you try to be that way, but you're just simply not that cold hearted." Sayu smiled deviously.

Nate arched an eyebrow, "What's that look for?"

"Come here and find out." Sayu said beckoning him with one finger.

Nate blushed deeply, "But, your bother… He'd kill me."

Sayu narrowed her eyes, "Okay." She pulled out her cell phone and then started speaking, "Hey, L? Can you find a way to distract Light, away from the hotel, if you catch my drift?" Sayu closed her phone, "Problem solved."

Nate's face flushed even deeper. "Um…"

Sayu covered her mouth, "Oh, you're a…" Nate looked away and stepped out of the room. "Oh boy… I'm a real jerk." Sayu sighed, "Nate! Please come back!"

Nate leaned against the door listening to Sayu. "Now what? I like her, but…"

Matt was facing opposite to him in the hallway. "So, fuck her brains out."

Near's stare shoot up from the floor, "Excuse me?! Um. Light may be getting there in age, but he could still smash my face into the ground… In case you don't remember," Near pointed at his right eye, "case in point."

Matt momentarily looked up from his DS. "Big deal, him and L left about a half hour ago. Look man, if you like her you're just going to have to roll with the punches, he'll accept you, just don't break his sister's heart." Matt stopped leaning against the wall and walked down the hall looking at his game the whole time.

Sayu opened the door and Near looked over his shoulder, "Nate, I'm so—" Near turned around and looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a long kiss. Sayu seemed to melt at his touch.

Matt watched from the end of the hall moving his orange goggles to see better, "Attaboy."

Nate gently pushed her back into the room. Sayu slowly backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it. "Nate, you don't—" Near placed one finger over her lips.

"Sshh." He kissed her lips one more time before beginning to kiss her jaw. Sayu closed her eyes and arched her back pressing her body against his. Near pressed her back down with his right hand. Then broke his contact.

Sayu started at him, "Please don't stop. Not this time. This time I want it to finish." She propped herself up and pulled him down onto her hips. "I want all of you." Near stared into her soft honey eyes. She tugged at his shirt, "Please?"

Near betrayed the smallest of smiles and took his shirt off for her. She smiled and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She slowly started to remove her shirt one button at a time watching the hunger grow inside Near. She slowly slid her shirt down her shoulders and trailed it off her arm. Near watched her every movement. Sayu's eyes shot up to his and she quickly unbuttoned his pants making him gasp out of surprise. She started pulling at the top of his pants. He reached up and gently touched the side of her face, once she closed her eyes and leaned into his caress, he pushed her to the bed and straddled her hips.

Sayu bit her lip in excitement, "Stop making me wait! I want you!"

Near glanced over at the open curtains, "Very well." He hopped over to the curtains closing them turning around to see that she had fully undressed herself and was laying there patiently waiting.

Sayu gave a small smile at him and blushed, "Seriously, at least lose the pants." Near swallowed hard and dropped his pants where he stood. Sayu blushed a little more, "Oh my. Little Nate isn't so little." She smiled more, "Come here!"

Near sat on the bed next to her. Then looked back at her giving a small smirk. He ran his finger along her perfectly tanned body making her shiver and gave her a trail of goosebumps behind his finger. His finger stopped at her hip, "We'll need protection."

Sayu smiled widely and rummaged through her purse then threw a condom at him, "Hurry up." Near caught it with one hand and gave Sayu a smirk that sent chills down her spine. Turning a deeper shade of red at his touch he moved her legs apart and gently ran his nails down from her hips to her thighs, causing her to give a quiet moan. She could feel the heat pouring off his body, she closed her eyes tight as his body made gentle contact with hers. She began to brace herself as it began to sting more.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his deep grey irises, "Yeah, you're definitely the biggest." She laughed nervously Near gently caressed her cheek and kissed her as he slowly started to move. Sayu arched her back and let out a loud moan. "Oh God!"

Matt sat on the bed smiling ear to ear while listening to the bed move, hitting the wall and Sayu scream. "Attaboy…"


	15. Managing Mercenaries

C watched the waves crash into the sea wall from the roof of the opera house while hugging his knees resting his chin on them.

"I thought we were meeting in the rafters." B stood behind him with both of his hands in his pockets looking up at the full moon.

C glanced at his watch, "You're early."

B looked at his watch, "At least I know how to keep a promise, unlike some."

C closed his eyes defeatedly, "If you came to insult me, take your cheap shots and leave, it will hurt less."

B's expression softened, "I'm sorry, I'm being cold… That's not why I came here. I—" C stood up and dropped his coat revealing scars and wounds all over his arms and shoulders. His tight fitting tank top left his neck exposed where a nasty gash laid to rest. C looked down and glanced back. B reached for C's arm, "What… C…"

"I died for you, several times. I was beaten, tortured…" C looked up and lost his trail of thought, "You never left my mind… I wish I just ran away for no reason, and never came back because I forgot. I wish I hurt you that way. But that's…" C turned to look at B his intense eyes being brightened by the full moon. "I've always loved you, I will always love you. I knew I would find you… Somehow… That's all you need to know."

B stared into C's eyes, "I… I hated you for so long, but I don't know if it was ever actually hate, I think I was just hurt." B tucked his face behind his hands and gave an irritated groan. "Why?! You always were the most inconvenient person!"

C closed his eyes, "So, either you forgive me and I stay or you don't and I leave and continue on my way." C turned back around and picked his coat up and swung it back onto himself. "Make a decision." C walked past B who was speechless.

B caught C's hand, "I can. I can forgive you. But I need time to love you again. I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down…"

C leaned in and kissed the hand that B used to catch his with. "No one is more than that." C let go of B's hand and climbed down the looked up at B. B stared down at him, lost in his intense blue eyes.

B smirked, "Say something."

"Anything." C replied with smile. B stood up and turned around out his arms out. C's eyes widened as B fell backwards. C took a couple steps forward and caught him, "What the hell were you thinking?" C's grasp tightened on B's ankle, "What is that?"

B looked up into C's eyes, "Side effects may include suicidal thoughts or tendencies as well as increased irritability, unusual—" B could feel C's lips against his and he relaxed into his arms.

C held him close, "Cut the crap, what was that about."

B sighed, "I want to trust you. But, the fact that you of all previous agents being here in Sydney speaks volumes… who would hire a rogue agent, a mercenary. Clearly you're not working with us, we would have been briefed."

C set B down and stared into his eyes, "Truth be told, I was hired to kill all of you. Seems Watari caught on to my employers game and sent you, even broke you out of jail to save his precious L." C took a couple steps back still holding onto B's hands. "I love you. I walked away from one agency for you. So, I should leave before I'm caught."

B squeezed C's hands. "Who do you think you are?" B pulled him in, "Who did those things to you? Why do you think I'll let you go that easily?"

C sighed and used their current position to his advantage easily manipulating B into a gentle sleeper hold. "I was beaten, tortured and left for dead by the Whammy Agency." C gently kissed B's ear, "I couldn't complete a mission. No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill you. As payment for my defiance I was left for dead, Watari tried to warn them, he knew I lived. He saw me in Japan. My goal was to gather intel on L, and I watched him with his now husband. I gathered he was not a threat. I followed up on the other three from the Whammy house. I know more about them then they know of themselves."

Rain gently began to pat against the two. "C… I…" B stammered for words. C released him, "If your heart tells you to do something, who are you to question it?" B glared at him, "You've been abandoned and cast aside, I won't do that to you, please, use your skills with us. We could really use the help." B reached for C's hand, "Caspy…"

C shot up a cold glare, "Beyond… I can't. If I stay you'll all die." C turned to leave.

B ran after him, "Caspian!" B slammed into the back of C, his intense blue eyes flashed a brief moment of fear as they slipped off the sea wall into the harbor. C grabbed B and tucked him into his arms shielding him from harm. They rolled into the water and quickly resurfaced.

Caspian panickedly swam to the edge of the water where he could stand, "You idiot!" Beyond smiled distantly.

"Come home, Caspian. You just protected me with no thought to your own personal safety." B whispered.

C turned around and started climbing back up, "I can't."

B followed him back up the sea wall, "Not even for me?"

C growled, "Not for you, I can't return because of you." C sat on the edge of the wall as it began to rain harder. C looked at B's anklet, "You never answered me."

Beyond gently touched his imprisonment, "Insurance that I don't go AWOL. My punishment for my sins."

Caspian sighed, "What would they say now?"

Beyond smiled and pulled out his phone. "Watari… I ran into an old friend… Yes, he is. No, he hasn't changed…. Yes, Watari, he looks healthy enough… I will speak to you about that matter more privately, however, he has no room or board, and cramping three adults in one room was pain enough, think we could help him out? Thanks, yes, well… I need to stay near N and S and all times. Oh? Well if he will." B held the phone out towards C.

C gave B a stare that seemed to pierce his soul, "Watari? Affirmative. That was my original mission." A long pause and C looked at B softly, "Things got complicated, Sir." B blushed. "Reactivation?" C stood perfectly still and B looked up hopefully. "Understood." C ended the call and handed B his phone.

"Well?!" B grabbed C's soaking wet shirt. C leaned in just inches from B's lips, "Apparently I'm being reactivated. And my orders are to remain at your side." B blushed deeply leaning towards C as he just as slowly moved back keeping the distance between the same. B growled, "So infuriating! Fine, then we'll go back and get our room! Let's just go!" B grabbed C's hand and pulled him through the thick rain towards their hotel.


	16. Homecoming

Beyond stood at the hotel front desk talking with the attendant about the room reservations as Caspian took quiet steps to the wall that was made of glass to watch outside. Water dripped down off of him carelessly, Beyond leaned on the desk proping himself up on one elbow and watched him with a smile. Caspian stopped and looked back at B making direct eye contact, he quickly turned about around blushing and refocused his attention outside. B grabbed the key from the desk and gently grabbed C's hand and led him down the hall, "I'm going to grab my stuff from the other room and I'll be back, go ahead and take a shower first." C nodded silently and went into the room as B walked to his previous room.

B opened the door to see Light strangling Near, "You little shit! I told you no funny business!" Light snarled at Near.

B ran up and separated the two. "Whoa, whoa! What the hell?!"

Sayu and Near stood behind B, "Light, might have found out something he was never supposed to know." Sayu muttered while hanging her head.

B rubbed his temples, "Okay, first thing, Light, please don't kill Near, we need him, second thing, Sayu… Seriously? You guys thought you could hide something like that from your brother? Oh jeez, you know better, he's way more receptive to emotional hints than L. Third of all, Near, if anyone was smart enough to catch L's attention, he's smart enough to catch you in every lie you've ever told in your life. Don't chance fate." B bent over and picked his bags up, "I'll be down the hall. Oh, Light, you don't want to end up like me right?" B lifted his pant leg, "It would be wise not to end him." B walked out of the door with all his belongings before anyone noticed he had left.

B opened the door to his new room and listened to the shower and cracked a small smile. Opening his bags he placed his clothes in the dresser.

C came out of the bathroom hair towel dried and messier than normal he sat next to B in his towel.

B blushed, "Clothes?"

C shrugged, "You were all supposed to be dead by now and me on my way home. I didn't pack anything. Everything I had on me is soaked."

B rolled his eyes, "Well… Light might be about your size, you're taller than me or L… Maybe Near or Matt. I'll ask them. Anything preferred?"

C laughed and lit a cigarette next to the open glass door, "Dry. And nothing uncomfortable… So, no leather or anything like that." B pointed at the cigarette confused and C held up a plastic baggy, "I have shitty luck, I've learned sandwich bags are my friend."

B smiled and nodded, "Got you. I'll go ask for comfortable pants, so we're talking, like, sweat pants?" C gave him a silent nod while staring outside. B chuckled and shut the door and knocked on L and Light's room first.

L peered around the cracked door, "What?"

B gave an apologetic smile, "So, turns out C is not a packer. Does Light have anything he could borrow?"

L narrowed his eyes and shut the door. "Go away."

B hung his head and listened to the couple momentarily quarrel then the door opened, Light held a couple different change of clothes, "He can keep them. Sounds like he needs them." Light smiled at B and shut the door.

B smiled and called through the door, "Thanks, Light!" Then B began returning to his room.

Near poked his head out and held out a pair of pants and a tee shirt, "He may also keep this."

B smiled and bowed to Near, "Thanks." B took the clothes and continued down the hall.

Matt poked his head out of his room, then held out a sweatshirt hoodie, "Supposed to be cold tomorrow, and I guess he can have that too."

B smiled and hugged Matt, "Thanks."

B opened the door carrying the clothes, his eyes fell on C sleeping on the bed causing B to laugh a little, "You always could sleep just about anywhere." B's words startled Caspian out of his sleep. B smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." B sat next to him on the bed and set the clothes next to him, "Apparently they're all generous enough to let you have the clothes."

C's intense eyes fell on them and he hastily grabbed a pair of warm sweatpants from Light, Near's tee shirt and Matt's sweatshirt then cuddled under the blankets. B smiled and pulled the blankets out of the way of C's head and he placed a gentle kiss on his ear. Then he grabbed some of his clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

B turned the water on and let the warm water surround him. He shivered at the sensation of his internal temperature rising. B closed his ruby and lathered soap into his hair. He took a deep breath and a long exhaling sigh, the soap suds slowly dragged along his thin frame. As the last of the soap rinsed itself off of him he stopped the water and dried himself off then dressed himself and tiredly dragged himself to the bed.

B collapsed onto the bed and he felt warm arms around him. B gave an exhausted smile and C pulled him close and pulled the covers over him. C whispered faintly into B's ear, "How do you know you can trust me?"

B gave a tired but quiet response, "If you were going to kill me you wouldn't have wasted your time talking to me, we'd all be dead. None of us would have known you were ever here. So in short, if you were going to do something, it would have already happened."

C smiled tiredly and kissed the bottom of the back of B's neck, "So… I guess I'm home to stay then."

B smiled and gave into exhaustion.


	17. Vessel 716

B startled awake and glanced at C, "He's still here…" C rolled over and stretched out making an odd groaning sound. B ran his hand over C's soft hair. C opened his eyes and turned enough to look at B with an inquisitive stare. B's ruby eyes met C's fierce blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just had a bad dream."

C closed his eyes and repositioned himself back to a comfortable position. "I told you, I'm here to stay, regardless of the consequences."

B settled down next to C, who seemed to tense up at his touch. "What's the—" B was shoved off the bed and C jumped to the side. B looked above him where a bullet hole laid in the wall.

C ran to his belongings and swung his coat on top him taking off out the sliding glass door, "B, get away from any windows and doors, warn the others!"

B scrambled to his feet and started pounding on doors, The other occupants ran out of their rooms, C entered L and Light's room and shoved Light out the door then grabbed L and tucked him in front of him, turning his back to the windows, shielding him from another silent bullet. C let out a pained hiss, "Run."

L backed out of the room and was pulled to cover. C watched him getting pulled then smiled as he drew twin .45 caliber revolvers from the inside of his coat. "Stay down! And don't come out until I tell you to or until the sun rises… If it rises before my return assume me dead and flee the country."

B held L close and began to shake, "Déjà vu, much?"

* * *

B held L tightly hiding in a large closet as a gunman walked through their home heartlessly shoot servants and security guards on his way to their parents room. B held L's mouth shut and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I'm here." L nodded slowly.

B could feel a tear fall from L's eye as they heard their mother scream and then a loud bang followed by silence. B and L both jumped as their father returned a shot but it missed an planted into the wall. "You won't find the papers or my sons. You can never have them, even after my demise! They will be spirited away from you!"

A malicious laugh was heard and a loud shot rang through the home. Followed by silence, all that could be heard was the man's laughter. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The exterior of the house was instantly lit up like daytime.

"Go." An elderly man in a wheelchair commanded as a young boy jumped from the helicopter followed by a young girl and landed on the roof.

A young boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes slowly came in through the window as the young female smashed through the roof, the boy held his index finger to his lips and silently directed B and L towards the window.

"Hah! There you boys are!" The man stood in the doorway.

The young boy pulled out his dark arm chain scythe. "What are waiting for!" L watched as the young boy moved with lightning speed towards the intruder as the young girl dug her daggers into the man's shoulders. The boy met his adversary with both scythes dug into his rib cage with the chain wrapped around his neck. "I told you to run!" The young boys intense blue eyes flashed in the light of the helicopters spotlight, B yanked L out of the window.

On the ground the elderly man in the wheelchair approached them. "Greetings, I am your uncle, you'll come north with me to the country. It is written in your father's will. Welcome to the Whammy household."

* * *

C skillfully dodged silent bullets and took one shot from each revolver then replaced them into their hilts. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." C walked towards where the shots were being fired. C moved the shrouding cover of the sniper.

"You're still just as lethal as ever! We're impressed, Tell us something, Agent C. What did Watari promise you?" A voice came from inside the headset the young man wore.

C touched the headset and crushed it. Standing up and returning to the hotel. After returning to the hotel C stood in the hallway next to the other agents. "We need to leave. And we can't go back to England. They know of Watari, our return will only put him in unnecessary danger. I have the funding to relocate us, however, Watari can't know where we are, they made it clear they know. It will need to be somewhere that isn't in the manifest of the Whammy Agency."

"We need to travel by sea then." Near stated emotionlessly.

Light looked over to L who was more than shaken. "Where can't the agency reach?"

B gave a pained sigh, "I own a home in Panama." Everyone gave B an odd look. "What?! It was cheap and nice, so long as you know broken Spanish or English you'll do just fine there."

C crossed his arms, "Panama it is then. Gather your things. We must leave before they can send another assassin. This will be a long journey. Sayu, you're in charge of getting everyone to the harbor safely. Light, you're in charge of getting all the equipment together, assembled and sea ready." C eyed B and L then looked at Matt and Mello, "You two will secure safe transportation to our destination, please keep in mind it must be a larger vessel. A small boat won't make that trip. Lastly, Near, ensure that all personal affects make it to the harbor. I will safeguard L and B.

Everyone nodded and went about to their new tasks. Matt sighed, "Who are we going to get to take us there?"

Mello grinned from behind a pair of binoculars, "Them." Mello pointed out in the harbor handing Matt the binoculars.

"You can't be serious?" The binoculars fell on a large vessel with two towering black masts with a distinct marking on the side. "You're not serious… Are you?"

Mello smiled deviously, "No one would ever suspect the Americans. Especially, their Coast Guard."

The heavy black numbers read, "716". Matt gave a heavy audible sigh, "Well, alright, let's go talk to the coasties…"

Light was gathering the computers and miscellaneous intelligence items as Near walked room to room gathering personal affects. C watched Matt and Mello leave and stood over L and B. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you two, that was my promise."

Sayu gently touched C's shoulder, "Please allow me to tend to that wound." C nodded.


	18. Underway

Sayu stood on a mooring station of the pier, "How did you get the Coat Guard to do this?"

Matt smiled as he loaded bags onto the ship, "Proper blackmail."

Light began loading the computer stuff on the ship with the help of a few of the ship's occupants. "Sir, would you like this hooked up?"

Light shook his head, "In our current position it would be best to remain offline for a while, nonetheless broadcast a rogue signal from your ship, which could put you in danger."

The young man in the blue uniform smiled, "Oh… Right."

Light eyed him, "I'm fairly certain your ship follows protocols that would have said almost the same thing…"

B held a knife the the base of the young man's neck, "I don't think so…" Matt searched the man for identification.

"This isn't who he says he is, we should inform the vessel's commander of the missing member." Matt said while lighting a cigarette.

L stood on the pier in his usually haunched manner and stared at the large sea going vessel with his index finger on his bottom lip. "Her name is Dallas." An older man said behind him. L nodded and put his hands in his pockets walking up the gangway of the ship.

The Australian authorities took the imposter away from the ship and began the search for the real member of the crew. L instinctively asked a crew member to show him to the ships kitchen. "Oh, you mean the galley, yeah sure, once you come in from the door you'll turn right then go straight, you'll run straight into it." L nodded and wandered to the galley.

"You look hungry, you one of the Brits?" A heavier set man asked from behind the grill. L nodded trying to lean in to see what the cook was doing. The cook smiled as he kneeded dough and laid it out on the sheet pan. "Do you like focaccia bread?" L nodded eagerly. The cook gave a deep laugh and started seasoning the bread. "Call me, Mike." He gave L a warm smile. "My family is originally from England, I have a soft spot for Brits." He lifted his signature "Pine Cone" coffee cup and chuckled as L fell into the kitchen as the boat was released from the pier. His deep blue eyes met L's as he helped him up, "You'll have to get used to that."

L gave a half hearted smile, "Thanks." L grabbed a hold of one of the large kettles and watched Mike walk around the galley singing and whistling to the music on his iPod.

Light walked up to L and chuckled as L struggled to stand, "First time on a boat?" L gave Light a frustrated glare. B and Near sat down across from each other. "Well, C is getting our rooms and what not situated with one of the officers. Come on, leave the cook alone." Light held out his hand and L took it with an uneasy smile. Making Mike smile at the couple. Matt and Mello walked out the door next to the galley and out to the back of the boat, known as the fantail, to watch the ship pull away from Sydney. Sayu watched from the window, with a green hue to her face.

"Oh boy, got a sea sick one already." The doctor of the ship handed her a couple pills, "Take these, they'll help, if you need more my office is down the hall to the left." Sayu greedily popped them into her mouth. "They're dissolvable, so, just let them sit on your tongue." The doctor smiled and popped a cigarette in his mouth leaving out the same door as Matt and Mello.

Mello sighed as they departed Australia, "Too bad, such a beautiful country." Matt nodded silently as he sat on a mooring tie station. Mello sat next to him, "So… We held up our end… Oh, hey, there's C. I'm going to go ask him about our rooms."

C stood on the fantail expertly keeping his balance like a seasoned sailor while lighting his cigarette. He spotted Mello walking up to him and he grabbed him by the shoulder and led him back to Matt and spoke in a hushed tone, "Listen, they have no clue what we're doing here. Don't tell them, it's not their business, all they need to know is we're leaving in Panama. We'll be staying in officer state rooms, two bunks a room, and to keep things quiet I've bunked you with L, Matt with Me, B is with Near and Light is with his sister. No if ands or buts… Literally." C said sternly.

Mello pouted a little and Matt again nodded silently while playing his game and smoking. "Seems legit."

C watched Matt, "B and Near are already getting settled, I suggest the two of you do the same."

"Shouldn't you do the same?" Mello said taking a bite out of his newly unwrapped chocolate bar.

"Already completed." C said without emotion.

Mello stared at him, "I guess I should go get unpacked then… Seems like it'll be a journey."

C looked out towards the horizon, "We will be assisting them in their endeavors, we are not a transport mission, therefore, we will be moving at their usual pace, we should be in Panama in approximately three months."

Matt dropped his game and Mello stared at C, "Old man, you're kidding right?" Matt questioned hopefully.

"Negative, I understand not the nature of this, 'kidding'." C stated.

"Ah! Fuck me! We're stuck here for that fucking long?!" Mello complained loudly.

C glared at him coldly, "This is mission sensitive, you can and will deal with this, both of you." C shot an annoyed stare at Matt as well. Both boys hung their heads and got up to address their new living conditions.

C watched the wake of the ship as Light approached him, "Thanks for bunking me with Sayu."

C gave Light a sideways glance, "You were the only feasible choice."

Light leaned against the large encased machine gun, "I understand we are employed by this ship until our destination, what's our course of action?"

C flicked his cigarette off the back of the ship, "L's navigation skills will be most useful to them, you, wether you like to admit it or not, are from what I understand, an outstanding cook… So, it's not hard to guess where you'll be. Matt is savvy with electronics, he'll be helping their electronic crew. B is quite handy with machines, he'll be helping the engineers, Near is also quiet handy when it comes to repairs to miscellaneous items, he will be assisting the team that repairs and prevents damage. Sayu is pretty useless, she'll be helping the doctor, her knowledge of the medical field is fairly expansive, as well as she'll need a pretty steady feed of the medicine. Mello is very good at delegation, he'll be helping with the deck crew."

Light arched an eyebrow, "And you?"

"I'll be dealing with whatever you guys fuck up." C gave him a smirk.

Light let out a laugh, "So, you're in charge of us."

C closed his eyes and rested a hand on Light's shoulder, "Someone has to take the blame. And I'll be helping the aviators in whatever they need assistance with." C pointed to the helicopter. Light turned around and looked at the helicopter and waved at the pilot who was smoking on the flight deck of the ship who waved at him.


	19. Birds of Prey

The orange, crimson, and purple colors danced in the sky as the sun set. C leaned against the railing of the flight deck of the ship watched the sun make it's descent. His golden locks seems to shine more than usual in the evening colors. B leaned on the railing next to C. "It's beautiful on the ocean. Nothing to block the view."

C narrowed his eyes and rested his face on his hands, "How many died in that time B?"

B smiled and leaned against C, "More than needed. And enough to total up six life sentences."

C closed his eyes, "I missed you..."

The sun disappeared behind the horizon B looked down at the water, "I still-"

C interrupted B, "Talk is cheap." C turned around and left without another word.

B sighed and stepped down to the fantail of the ship and lit a cigarette and stood next to Matt. "You seem to be the all knowing..."

Matt smirked, "Well... What do you want from him?"

B sighed and watched the photo plankton along the bottom of the ship as it pressed on through the ocean. "I guess I just want what we used to have before he left and I ran away." B stared at his cigarette.

Matt sighed and closed his video game, "It's been my experience that someone as strong willed as C needs to be shown you're worthy of their attention. He has a very commanding aura about him, we both know someone similar." Matt gave a soft smile, "Sometimes you have to bully the bully."

B stared into the darkening water as the photo plankton lit up the bottom of the boat like millions of tiny green stars. "Just clarify one thing for me… What does he mean by 'talk is cheap'. I know that it means anyone can say anything but…"

Matt cleared his throat and flicked his cigarette, "It's a dare… Coming from someone like him? I can only guess, he's a hard guy to read and he doesn't say much, he's the, 'say what needs to be said and silent type'. Mello… Heh, isn't."

B gave a soft smile as Matt touched his shoulder and walked back inside. B looked up at the night sky that seemed to be endless and full of stars. B closed his eyes and sat on the floor of the fantail and leaned against the ship.

* * *

"C! Look what me and L found!" B and L came running up to the blonde boy at attention listening to the man in the wheelchair.

"Go on, son, you can go play. We'll talk later about this matter." The older man smiled and wheeled himself back to his servant.

C turned around to the two boys, "L and I. Would be the proper English phrasing. What did you find?" His intense eyes fell on a baby bird cradled gently in L's hands.

L muttered timidly, "It fell from its nest and the mother wasn't around."

C lifted his eyes from the bird and stared into B's deep scarlet eyes. "What are you going to do with it?"

B threw his arms around C, "Let's all raise it!"

C arched an eyebrow, "You do understand that's physically next to impossible… Right?"

L looked down at the baby bird, "Can we try?"

C sighed and removed his scarf and wrapped it softly around the bird, "Well, autumn is slowly turning to winter, you'll have to keep it warmer than your hands. You will need to research a food source, what stage in life it is in, and what living conditions it prefers. I'll not let you two kill it because you were misinformed. Lesson number one: in all things in life, never. Ever. Be misinformed. Know your obstacles or opponents fully before confronting it first hand or head on." C held the bird in one hand, the bird seemed to be so much smaller in his adolescent hands versus L's smaller child hands. "I'll take care of her until you know more information."

B and L gave each other an excited smile and raced each other to the library. C looked down at the bird, "Buteo Regalis. Come on, let's get you food." The bird seemed to eye Caspian and climb itself to his shoulder. C walked inside and placed a piece of raw meat on a plate and set the bird on it.

B watched him from the doorway of the kitchen, L walked past B and began rattling off facts. "It prefers the open areas, usually dryer, arid climates, however, is commonly found in England and other parts of the northern hemisphere, it is the Ferruginous hawk, by now the parents have moved south, most likely a late hatch and was abandoned, it's an osprey. A bird of prey, normally will hunt ground squirrels, prairie dogs and other small prey, it's the largest of the hawk family, this particular one is rare, it's a dark morph. Can I play with it now?"

C smiled and pulled a chair out for L, "She needs to learn to fly for this coming spring, her wings are too unstable now, but she's a great climber."

L looked at C puzzled, "You knew?"

C smiled at the bird, "Birds of prey are my favorite, I've always been fascinated with their evolution."

B stood behind the two of them watching the bird, "How do you know it's a girl?"

C smiled and clicked a couple times getting the hawk's attention from her food and she waddled over to him. He pulled her wings out, "She's approximately two months, so, she should be flying sooner rather than later, so, you might need to teach her to fly inside. Although, she's very underdeveloped for her age, most likely a runt."

L smiled and held his hands out as the hawk hopped into his hands grabbing onto him with her talons, L flinched a little in pain, "I'll call her Angel." C smiled as the hawk hopped up to his shoulder and clicked into his ear, "Come on, Angel! Let's go study!" The hawk braced herself on his shoulder as he started running narrowing her wings in mock flight.

B sat next to C and tapped his fingers on the black marble counter. C leaned over and gently kissed B's cheek. B turned beet red, "Wha-!"

C smiled, "I like you. Get over it." B gave a half-whit smirk, "B? B? Hello? Beyond?"

* * *

B smiled at the memory as he still heard his name, "Beyond? Are you okay?" B opened his eyes to be met with C's bright blue eyes. "Matt said that-"

C was silenced with a deep kiss, B wrapped his arms around C's crouched body and pulled him down to the floor with him. B gently touched his cheek, and parted the kiss, "I like you, get over it."

C laid in B's lap a little dumbfounded and smiled as he looked at the sky, "I think I can handle that."


	20. Ohana

"Land! Oh, glorious land!" Mello threw himself onto the beach of Hawaii.

Sayu ran off the pier and straight to the shopping district with a couple friends she had made on their journey. "Ah! Sundresses!"

Near wasn't far behind her, he looked up and shielded his eyes from the sunset. "I guess they weren't kidding that this is one of the top places to visit before you die."

Matt stepped down, "That was really morbid. Mello, get out of the sand or you'll track that crap everywhere."

L started shuffling down the pier watching the water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while giving the smallest of smiles. Light came up behind him and kissed his cheek then walked past him.

B leaped off the boat, "Hey Light! Remember the lasagna incident while we were underway?!" B started chasing Light down the pier.

Light started sprinting, "Oh shit!" Light dodged Matt but knocked Near over, "Sorry!" Light darted down the beach with B close behind.

C stood next to L with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a lit cigarette with a raised eyebrow. L sighed, "Should we separate them?"

C shook his head, "Boys will be boys… I'm surprised B can move that fast, Light is a young thing. He'd be no joke to chase." C started walking down the pier, "How about we let them tire each other out and go get some Chantilly cake."

L pressed his thumb in between his lips, "I'm not sure what that is but it has cake in it."

C smiled, "It's a recipe that started right here in Hawaii." C gestured for him to come L watched Light and B for another minute then followed C.

C walked along the street as the sun was disappearing over the horizon of the island. "You know. No one would ever suspect Hawaii."

L chuckled, "Have you seen the prices of the hotels here. That's why."

C smiled and knocked on a door to a home as the door opened a heavy set man started shouting to his family in Hawaiian. A couple kids ran to the door and tackled C onto the ground hugging him. The heavy set man stepped outside and his wife stood in the doorway. C looked up to the man and began speaking Hawaiian, L stood there a little awkwardly and stiffened up when C pointed to him. The man took a couple steps and put his arm around L, "If you are friend to Caspian, you are friend to us."

C smiled thinking the man's arm looked bigger than L. The wife smiled as C conversed with her more and L glanced around the room taking in the scenery, there were family pictures all over the walls, colored pictures and good grades on homework on the refrigerator. L smiled then his eyes fell on a picture with Caspian holding the youngest as a baby. L turned to the little girl, "That's me! I'm nine years old! Uncle Caspian is really old."

L laughed, "Yes he is." L glanced at the pictures more and more, Caspian was in a great deal of them, at the waterpark, the zoo, Okinawa, fishing with the father, birthday photos and lastly the couples wedding. Caspian was in a tux and was the best man. "I would have never guessed." L smiled at the memories of his long lost companion and his friends.

Caspian sat on the couch and was instantly cuddled by both children. Then handed a newborn. L placed his index finger on his bottom lip and started to giggle a little at the sight of Whammy's most lethal agent holding three children. The mother smiled, "I'll get that cake started."

The father sat across from Caspian in his chair, "We named him after you." Caspian looked up from the baby who was diligently gumming his index finger.

L was puzzled at C's expression, he had never seen an emotion like that one. He would store it in his memory and further analyze it at a more convenient time. The father gave L a good shove and he landed on the couch next to his son. He gave a full belly laugh, "Ohana, Luis."

L looked at C confused, "It means you're family." Caspian gave a small smirk at L then looked back down at the baby.

The man turned to him in his swivel chair, "My name is, Kai. And that gorgeous woman in the kitchen, that's my wife, Ana. We heard a lot about you and your brother. Caspian's family. We always wished we could meet the two in the stories, and here at least one of you are!" He sat back and gave another tummy jiggling laugh.

L smiled a little at the notion that Caspian talked about them even after he left. The kids pulled on L to go outside with them. L nodded and got up with the kids and walked out and played kickball. As they were kicking the ball to each other Light walked by shaking his pants. L called to him, Light turned around, "Oh, hey Hun, whose the kids?"

L ruffled the hair of the little boy, "You can't tell? The next kickball world champions."

Light smiled, "Oh man! I can't believe I was that blind!" Light smiled but then was tackled to the ground by B. The kids both squealed and laughed. C opened the door to see what the commotion was.

C leaned in the doorway laughing, "Kai, there he is, the great, Beyond."

Kai picked Caspian up in one arm and Beyond in the other, "Star crossed lovers, reunited! Seems Fate is kind. Kind indeed." Kai crushed them both in a hug.

Beyond smiled, "Star crossed lovers?"

Kai laughed, "Oh, Caspian talked so much about 'his' Beyond. And here you are! How fortunate!" Beyond blushed brightly. Kai stared at the skinny boy, "You didn't tell him? It's a wonder he even speaks to you! Caspian you're heartless! Come child, come sit with me." Kai set Caspian down and carried Beyond into the house, "Ana! Look! It's the boyfriend!"

Caspian blushed brightly, "No, he's not!" He stormed in after Kai.

L smiled at Light and took his hand. The little girl squealed, "Aww! You two are married!"

Light smiled and kissed L's cheek and the little boy stuck his tongue out, "Yuck, kisses." Causing both L and Light to laugh.


	21. Confessions of the Past

L and Light walked into the home and watched Ana bustle around the kitchen, barking orders at C. B sat quietly on the couch listening to Kai, occasionally casting a sideways glance towards the kitchen. L smiled and walked into the kitchen to assist in the making of the cake. Light stood in the doorway entrance smiling, thinking how his family was once like this.

Kai watched Light for a short while, "That's the look of a saddened traveler. Come, sit. Ohana young man." Light gave a defeated smirk and sat next to B. "What's your name?"

"Raito, but it means Light. So, everyone just calls me Light." Light sat upright and folded his hands together.

Kai nodded slowly as he sat back, "You're from a strict home? Forgive me, I'm no one to 'judge' a family and their upbringing, they did right by you, you're respectful and intelligent… Anyone who travels with Caspian is strong and can handle themselves either physically or mentally. You are not a very built man, I'll assume you to be bright."

Light slowly looked back at the kitchen, "My father… He no longer accepts me. As a result my sister ran away from home… She's here. Most likely with her friends. You say anyone who travels with Caspian?"

Kai nodded, "He's a troubled man, he carries much on his shoulders, burdens and worries. But he's kind, open minded and accepting. Or at least, this is the man that washed up on the beach all those years ago. He never told us of his troubles… Ana and I are no fools, he jumped at shadows and paced at night. When he finally chose to open up to us, the first thing he says, "I can never return home. I can't put them in that danger." We knew then, this was a man who needed love, and acceptance. He was the one who convinced me to ask Ana to marry me."

B smirked and Light gave a soft smile, "I can't say I know anything about him…"

Kai rested his folded arms on his belly, "He's had many companions, however, when asked, his response was always, "I don't want to love somebody else." He would always dodge the subject, but one day out of the blue before he disappeared again he tells us, "His name was Beyond." At first we didn't know what he was talking about. Then Ana put it together a couple days later… That Beyond was the name of his love, and that this Beyond was indeed a young man from where ever Caspian had come from. We knew he was an orphan. And he spoke fluent English. Meaning he was more than likely orphaned in an English speaking country."

Beyond shifted a little, "He was never much of a talker…"

Kai smiled, "You're wrong, he speaks loudly with his actions. This last time, he told us, that he was going to see you. And not to expect his return. You know what he said about you?"

Beyond closed his eyes thinking carefully, "He was never going to kill us… How could he have known about my release? It was concealed… Unless."

Kai placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Brudda, he's been madly in love with you for over a decade. He was consumed with doubt that you'd ever accept him again. I'm glad to see you two together. Souls who can see each other for who the other truly is should stay together."

Light looked back at where Kai was looking, C was standing in the back of the room after helping Ana set the table, "Beyond? Can I talk with you?" Beyond slowly pulled himself from the couch and stared into C's eyes and nodded silently.

L watched the two leave the home as Ana set the table for everyone. L sat perched at the table eagerly waiting to try to new cake. Ana smiled as she set the table with a full course meal, "Dinner before dessert, young man." L groaned and haunched over more. Kai took his place at the head of the table and everyone else sat and waited for Caspian and Beyond to return. Ana smiled as she sat with her eyes closed, "They won't be returning anytime soon. We will see them in the morning." She bowed her head and began to pray. Then everyone began to eat dinner and talk loudly L pushed the food around on his plate and Ana gave him a slice of cake with a cheerful grin.

* * *

Caspian sat on the quiet cove's beach and Beyond sat next to him silently. "So. He told you?" The wind blew softly carrying the scent of summer flowers and coconuts. The moon was brilliantly shining in a sky full of small diamonds.

Beyond hugged his knees, "Yeah. I didn't…" Beyond was silenced with a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned into Caspian's embrace. As he leaned closer Caspian pulled Beyond on top of him and stared into his eyes. Beyond stayed still, a little stunned, and a little mesmerized staring into the same intense blue eyes who saved him and L in the beginning, who always was there for them until one day, that day came and he never knew why. Until now. The day when Caspian realized he wasn't an orphan, but was still an agent and was forbidden to reach out to his family.

"Beyond, I…" Beyond silenced Caspian with a finger pressed to his lips and making a shushing sound. C closed his eyes with a pained expression and pulled his hand away, "You. You an L were my only true family, I was abandoned and left for dead. Quillish Whammy found me. I met you and L… That's when I realized I wasn't a machine. The day I fell for you, and those red eyes of yours. The eyes that can see the Damned."

Caspian reached up and ran his fingers through Beyond's hair then gently pulled him down for another kiss. Beyond sat up and quickly removed his own shirt. Then tugged at Caspian's. Caspian watched him for a moment then gave a devious grin back to meet Beyond's hungry stare. With a single motion C had rolled them over and pinned B to the ground removing his own clothing. "Caspian…" Beyond whispered softly. Caspian caressed Beyond's cheek with the back of his hand then leaned in and kissed his lips softly leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck and ending at his collar bone. Beyond let out a soft breathy moan. Softly pulling at Caspian's hair, "Please… Don't make me wait any longer… I lost my mind over you once."

Caspian pressed his forehead to Beyond's, "I wouldn't dream of it." Beyond could feel his pants being undone. He took a sharp breath in and gave in to the dominance of his partner.

* * *

The sun peaked over this mountain side as the family stood on the pier waving their new found friends farewell. Everyone waved back and returned to their normal duty stations. C stood on the fantail as wind blew over them messing his hair up more than it already was. Light smirked and stood next to him, "Long night?"

C gave sadistic grin, "You could say that. So. Our next stop is to be Panama, if all goes according to plan."


	22. Prolonged Passion

Sayu groaned every time the ship sifted, "Oh man…"

Light finished getting ready, "Sea sick?" Light squatted next to her bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She winced and hissed in pain. "What the hell happened?!" He growled as he pulled the sheets away from her to reveal bruises on her shoulders and biceps.

She gave the smile of a child who'd been caught in a lie. "Well… It went like this…"

* * *

Caspian rolled him and Beyond over and removed his shirt, Sayu and Mello watched from behind shrubs in front of a thick Palm tree. Sayu gasped a little at the sight of Caspian's scars. Mello studied the scars, "You don't get those from battle, someone did that to him." He said as hushed as possible hoping their moment would distract them.

"Please… Don't make me wait any longer… I lost my mind once over you…" Beyond whispered hotly.

Sayu and Mello leaned in together closer, Caspian pressed his forehead to Beyond's, "I wouldn't dream of it…" Both Sayu and Mello held their breath when Caspian began to undo Beyond's pants. They leaned in further only to have a knife hurled at them, catching both of their shirts and pinning them to the tree behind them.

Sayu screamed in terror when she was lifted off the ground by her upper arms and had them squeezed then slammed into the tree. She whimpered out, "C! It's me! Please don't hurt me!"

C's vicious snarl softened instantly and he dropped her, "Miss Sayu… I- I'm sorry."

Sayu waved him off getting up and holding her arms with her hands, "Wow, you're fast. And really strong."

Beyond laid on the sand irritatedly staring into the sky, "I. Will. Kill. You. Both." He stood up quickly redoing his pants and throwing his shirt on, he glanced down at his watch, "But I'm a sporting man. I'll give you a thirty second head start… Starting…. Twenty seconds ago." Beyond gave a menacing smile and Mello and Sayu ran into each other then took off in separate directions. Beyond flashed an innocent smile and took off behind Mello.

C narrowed his eyes, "Beyond! He still has five seconds!" C tore into the jungle like forest after B.

Beyond hurled small knives at Mello occasionally grazing him. "Beyond!" Mello turned around quickly and started charging towards B.

"Show me what you've got, M!" Beyond slid under Mello's kick and quickly spun his legs up and around kicking Mello in the back of the head twice while in his landing he landed gently on his right hand and sprung off of it landing with feline grace. Sighing, "C is a weapons master. L knows martial arts… But me? I was taught close combat the hard way. Los Angeles was never a kind city. That makes me a dangerous enemy. Can you tell me why?"

Mello laid on the ground eyeing C as he placed one finger over his own lips. "No. I can't."

Beyond folded his arms, "It's because I don't have a style other than what's been labeled as street or mixed martial arts, you can't predict my movements because I follow no rules."

C silently climbed through the trees and dropped behind Beyond holding fingers up to his throat, "And you're dead."

Beyond leaned back into C's chest, "Not really fair… A street fighter versus someone whose been a trained shinobi?" C never moved his fingers and held Beyond at a safe distance from him. Beyond smiled, "You don't trust me?! C! I'm hurt!"

Caspian smiled and bit his ear, "You're the one who said he doesn't play by the rules."

Beyond winked at Mello and shifted his legs apart and gave a hard elbow backwards catching C in the stomach and he pulled him up and over him. C laid there on his back smiling, "About time you got that right… How long did I spend trying to teach you that?"

B pulled a switchblade out and took a couple steps back, "Let's play on your level then." C stood up and pulled a kunia knife from inside his shirt. And readied himself. "Fun fact: C has on him around ten to twenty of those knives on him at all times. Never try to get the jump on him, you're better off at head to head combat." Mello sat and watched as the two deadliest agents of the Whammy agency were about to duel.

In a flash the lunged towards each other knives scraping past each other making a scratching sound of metal on metal. Mello watched but could barely keep up with their movements in the darkness until finally their blades met Mello watched the intensity in their movements when Beyond reached back and grabbed another knife flicking it open and stabbing it forward to meet yet another kunia knife.

C's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, a haunting blue showing no emotion. Beyond seemed to be the polar opposite brilliant crimson and full of passion. Mello stood up and wandered back to the city as the two of them continued to dance around each other clashing in a fierce duel. "Yep. I definitely ruined the mood."

* * *

Sayu sat in front of the camera that Be tossed to her in Sydney. "I am Yagami, Sayu. If I'm watching this it's because I lost my memories, and I won't be able to regain them, but I don't want to forget completely, so I'm recording everything on you. You of course know your brother!" Sayu pointed the camera at Light who was sitting at the desk in their room feverishly typing away on his laptop. Sayu opened the door to her room and walked to the kitchen, "You're on this ship with these amazing people because you're on an important mission, to protect Near, agent N or as we call him, Nate." She turned the camera around so it was facing her while still in her hands, "Trust me, you like him… A lot. We're actually dating him. If anything, know this, you're the happiest you've ever been with him." She turned the camera around and focused in on Near who was sitting at a table playing cards with L, "And of course big brother Luis! You'll remember him though. She walked out on the fantail where C and Matt were quietly sitting.

She approached them with the camera still recording, "And the red head, that's Matt, he's sweet, you can thank him for Nate. And the scary blonde next to him is…" She turned the camera around fast and made a serious face and spoke sarcastically, "Agent C." Smiling she turned the camera around and returned to her normal happy go lucky voice, " But don't worry, he's nice. Doesn't say much, just listen to him though, he knows what he's doing. He saved us in Sydney, without him we wouldn't have made it out of the country without being killed by scary mercenaries."

Sayu traveled up the ladder and found Beyond, "Trust me… Uh… Me, this character here, he's the coolest person, of like, ever! He seems scary but he's really sweet. He's the one who lent me this camera so I could record the memories I wanted to keep." She turned around and focused on the sunset, "Above all, remember one thing is true, you can trust every single one of them with your life… Because they trust you with theirs, well C might not. But he's super paranoid. Okay! On with the rest of what I need to remember, like my new found friends!"

* * *

The sun fell behind the horizon and Sayu nodded slowly to Beyond, he dropped a match into the bin with all the Notebooks in it, as they burned Sayu fell backwards with a smile on her face and was quickly caught by Nate.

She opened her eyes to see Nate staring at her worriedly, "Wow, you're cute."

* * *

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second installation! The next installation will be the long awaited Panama and some juicy back stories! Hope to enjoy your company as my readers yet again! The third installment of the series will be named "Agency Reincarnation"!_


End file.
